Time
by lovexlovexlove
Summary: It was his turn to take control and get her back. But would she let him back into her life? Ultimately xXNileyXx
1. Time

1,440 is the amount of minutes in one day

1,440 is the amount of minutes in one day

44 minutes is the average time it takes for an episode of House to run without commercials.

One second is the tie it takes for a heart to break.

He sat on the edge of his bed with that specific irritating piece of paper in his hands. The letter he had received only six months ago when he had still been in her life. The letter that held the three words that he'd been praying to hear from her once again.

He knew that he needed to take action, and gain the love back that he had once felt. It wasn't that he wanted to feel the silky texture of her hair, or hear the sweet honey-like sound to her voice. He didn't want it. He needed it.

He realised that he had spent over six months waiting to feel whole again, and gain back the part of his soul that was thrown away when he ended it with her.

_Flashback_

"_We both know that the fame is too hard to handle Miley"_

"_It may be hard for us, but you can't honestly tell me that you want to throw away two years of your life with me, with as much ease as the words 'It's over'"_

"_Maybe this will be easier for us. We won't have to worry about being caught holding hands, and I won't have to look around every time before I kiss you!"_

"_Nick you said maybe- you're not even sure yourself are you?"_

_It was at this point, that Miley felt the first tear seep down her cheek, making a clear route to the base of her chin._

"_Miles, please don't cry. Don't do this to me, I hate to see you cry."_

"_How do you expect me not to cry Nick? I'm in love with you" Her voice now transformed into a whisper._

_The park turned silent, and in the time that it took a single tear to fall from Nick's eye, Miley had bowed her head to hide the pain that would be revealed if Nick looked into her eyes. _

"_I'm in love with you. Please don't do this Nick," Miley pleaded, this time her voice almost inaudible._

"_I'm sorry Miley; don't you see, this will be simpler for the both of us. _

_I have to go Miles. I'm so sorry."_

_With that, Nick turned and walked out of Miley's life for the foreseeable future. _

There Nick sat on his bed, the memory of this moment moulded into his mind, but there was nothing more he wanted to do than forget. He knew that it was his mission to make her fall back in love with him.

He jumped off his bed, throwing the love letter she had once written to him onto the floor, where it soon lay forgotten. He bolted from his room, and entered the kitchen where his brothers sat strumming the guitar and fixing song ideas.

"Hey Nick, it's time to practice for today, you said you would be ready!" Joe forced out through a mouthful of pasta.

"Joe don't impose it on him, and learn some manners, man. Now Nick, you've been in your room for the last three days ever since you got that piece of post, and I think it's time that you sat down had something to eat, maybe take a shower," Kevin suggested as he sniffed Nick, and said, "yeah on second thoughts, go take that shower now or I'll hose you down in the garden! After you've done, you'll be ready to practice yeah?"

"Kev, you're a total hypocrite, telling me not to force him to do stu-" Joe was cut off as he heard the door slam; neither brothers had noticed that Nick had run from the house. 4 minutes was the time it took for them to realise where Nick had run to.

"Miley," Joe whispered.

It wasn't until half way down the street that Nick realised he was wearing no shoes, as he felt the first stone pierce his flesh, releasing blood. This did not stop Nick from running as hard as he could without collapsing. His lungs began to burn, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins came to a climax as he reached the large three-story mansion behind closed gates.

He slowly made his way over to the electronic gate system, which would let him into Miley's house, hoping that the pass code had not changed over the last few months.

This whole trip had taken Nick eleven minute and seventeen seconds, but it wasn't until this point that Nick had realised his nerves had rocketed, and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. As he typed in the six fateful numbers he patiently sat wishing that he would hear a resounding click, letting him know that his entry to the house was certain. Silently thanking God as he heard it, he warily began to walk through the gates his senses on end.

He safely padded across the lawn; making the trip he had previously done hundreds of times. Knowing that he was this close to seeing her again caused beads of sweat to fall down his face softly hitting the collar of his t-shirt. Her balcony was now in sight and as he began to climb up the wooden terrace outside her window, everything he had wanted to say was erased from his mind.

The darkness emitted from her room shocked Nick, as she was known to him to spend half of her night up on AIM or making new videos with Mandy. However his shock reached it's fullest as he peered through the window and saw a hunched up figure lying on the floor.

The figure was still and it was only thanks to the moon that Nick could see the endless flowing locks belonging to his one and only. He knew that this was the only moment that he would have to make amends and try and get Miley back, so without hesitation he raised his fist and knocked on the window. The room remained still, the figure not moving as though it had not heard. He knocked again, this time harder, and he began to worry, as the figure still did not move.

Reaching above his head to the hanging basket, he pulled out the key, which would gain him entry to the house. The key twisted quickly in the lock, and Nick burst into the room not stopping until he reached Miley's body on the floor.

He shook her gently, pleading with her to wake up. That's when he saw the large cut leaking blood from her forehead. He swiftly got up, and in one movement he made his way to the en-suite that Miley owned, and grabbed a towel covering it in cool water. Running back to her body he placed the towel on her head, and mopped up the majority of the blood. As she began to stir, he carried her to the bed, and placed her gently against the pillows and sat next to her, ensuring that he was the first thing she would see when she opened her eyes.

Slowly but surely, Miley opened her eyes, and Nick then realised how much he missed those clichéd pools of blue. As their eyes locked, Miley cowered back against the pillows, breaking eye contact within seconds. Nick made a move to help her, but she flinched away from his touch.

"What are you doing here Nick?" She questioned.

Nick said nothing, shocked at the obvious pain laced in her voice.

"Why am I lying here Nick, what were you planning to do?"

Shocked at the thoughts present in her head, Nick quickly whispered, "I got here, and saw your body on the floor. You had passed out so I helped you over to the bed, after I got a towel for the large cut on your forehead.

Miley winced as she brought her hand up to her head, and the sudden realisation hit her.

"Oh, I urm, must of hit my head on the desk as I was reaching for the phone," she told Nick as she began feeling guilty for thinking the worst.

There was a moments silence until Miley broke it again murmuring, "I asked you what you were doing here."

"I," he coughed, "I'm here to apologise I guess. I haven't seen you in six months, well I mean I've seen you but I haven't seen you. Do you know what I mean? I mean we see each other at concerts, and benefit fairs and stuff, but we don't talk to each oth-"

"NICK! You're blabbering." Miley told him, as a slight smile crept on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous to be in your presence."

Another silence filled the air, although this time, the awkwardness was left behind.

The next question alarmed Nick, as the conversation made a swift 180.

"Why'd you end it Nick? I never actually asked. Why?"

"I told you, it was the-"

"Don't you dare say fame, because we both know we could handle it. We had been dating for two years Nick- why didn't you end it before that if it was because of the fame?"

Nick then contemplated making up a story to keep Miley getting hurt from the real reason, but decided against this as he replied, "It wasn't my fault Miley."

"How could you say that? That's crap and you know it! You were the decision maker- no one else told you to do it!"

"YOU'RE WRONG MILEY!

You're wrong," he repeated in a softer tone.

"Miley waited for Nick to explain, and as he did tears sprung to her eyes.

"I loved you, literally, I was in love with you. Every day I went to bed thinking about you, and woke up with you on my mind too. I couldn't have been happier Miley. There wasn't a moment that I didn't want to be right by your side, and that's what scared me. I told my brothers, and they were happy for me. They loved you too. But my parents weren't so pleased. They liked you as a person, but not the person they thought you would become. They were worried that you would change me too, break my heart, and ruin the band. They made me end it with you, or they would end the band themselves. I didn't want that to happen. You have to understand that it wasn't meant to end that way. I couldn't live without you or music, but I couldn't' let my brothers down. I'm sorry."

Miley was shocked into silence, and she stood up from the bed, clutched her head, and made her way to the window. She felt two tears leave her eyes and spread down her face, openly showing her emotions. For six months these emotions had been built up inside her, but she still didn't want to let them out.

She spun round and faced Nick who was staring at her with a burning passion. The obvious love in his eyes scared Miley, as she had not seen this much love from anyone else before.

"I believe you"

Nick physically did a double take, shocked that she wasn't screaming or crying just like he thought she would. Gradually he picked himself off the floor, and made his way over to the broken girl in front of him. Stepping closer to him herself, Miley closed her eyes as Nick placed his hands on either side of her face.

As a knee-jerk reaction, Miley grabbed hold of the t-shirt round his sides. She brought herself closer to him as he wound his fingers deep into her hair, feeling herself lose control at his touch. Her hands trailed their way up to his chest, where they rest waiting for him to make the next move. His fingers traced the nape of her neck, making their way to the tear trails on her cheeks where he swiftly wiped away the water.

Opening her eyes again, Miley's gaze fell upon the boy's lips instinctively transferring her stare onto his eyes. Her lips parted as she began to feel his heavy breathing on her face, tasting the familiar scent of his breath. She was almost ready to give in and kiss him when he spoke.

"I loved you then. I loved you now and I'll love you always," Nick whispered strongly.

Miley paused, surprised and embarrassed at the fact that Nick had understood that those words were meant for him.

"You read the thank-you? No one ever does that," She replied.

"How could I not read them? I listened to the whole record, and when someone told me you had made reference to a certain someone in the thank you note, I had to read it. And I'm glad I did."

A long pause followed in which the couple warily moved closer to each other, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

"I love you, " Miley breathed out.

"I know"

And with that, Nick closed the one-inch gap between them, placing his lips softly against hers.

Six months, nine days, four hours and two minutes was the time it took for Nick to get back his girl.

1 second was the time it took for Miley to fall back in love with Nick.


	2. It's What You Do To Me

Authors Note: If anyone didn't' understand the last chapter, I meant that Nick's parents could see that Miley was becoming more

**Authors Note: If anyone didn't' understand the last chapter, I meant that Nick's parents thought that Miley was becoming more, sort of racy and big-headed I guess, and they didn't want Nick to be influenced by her. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed; it made me smile!**

The couple hesitantly broke their kiss and shyly gazed into each other's eyes. Time stood still, as both began to feel the peace that they had been longing to find for such a long time. Instantly as Miley blinked, the atmosphere in the room changed. Nick swung her round and pressed her back up against the door, where he began to kiss her feverishly. With each kiss Nick could feel himself losing control and it took him everything he had in him to keep a level head.

As Nick inhaled the sweet smell of her skin he took his time to memorise every detail of her body. The way that, at this point, her hair was curled around his fingers behaving like a snake clasping around his flesh. The way her lips were slowly parting and her chest was heaving with the lack of oxygen she felt. Oxygen that he had taken from her.

Continuing his inhalation of her skin Nick appreciated the countless times he had tried to remember what her skin smelt like. This time however he was determined to work it out. He believed it to be a mix of the strawberry shampoo that she used, which clung to her skin as well as her hair. This combined with the soft soap smell that no one forgets, and the sweeter smell of gummy worms- evidence that she had given in to her cravings.

"Nick, why are you staring at me like that?" Miley questioned.

He rapidly replied without uncertainty, "I need to remember every single thing about you, and I need to know that if we ever get taken apart again, I'll know that I can close my eyes and picture you standing right beside me."

A shy smile crept onto her face, "Then stare away boy!" Miley joked.

"I can think of something that I know I'd much rather be doing," Nick said surprised at himself. A few minutes before the pair had both been stuttering, at a loss for words simply by being in each other's presence, yet now they were slowly slipping back into the old routine of playful banter, feeling as though they had never spent any time apart.

And with that Nick carefully picked Miley up from around the backs of her knees, wrapping her legs around his back and transferred her to the bed. Sitting her on his lap, one of his arms snaked around her back, and one around her waist and he swiftly brought his lips to hers, in a motion that was gratefully received by her.

Letting the passion take over her, Miley closed her eyes running her hands back through Nick's curly hair, and responded to the kiss with as much vigour as he gave to her. Softly biting down on Miley's lip, Nick was pleased as he heard the quiet whimper come from her lips, knowing that he was the one causing her to feel that way.

Taking advantage of the fact that she had opened her mouth, Nick slipped his tongue into her mouth gaining back the familiar feeling as their tongues battled each other. Getting more impatient by the second, Miley gave more access to Nick and he returned this by flipping her over onto her back. Their hot breaths were felt against each other's cheeks, but not enough time was left for them to steady their breathing pattern as the kissing began again. The couple could not get any closer as Nick lay between Miley legs, their chests presses closely against one another.

Miley's train of thought became cloudy, and it was not long before she was lost in Nick's taste again. After the two had been in this position for heart-clenching minutes Miley broke the kiss, plainly placing a single, short kiss on Nick's lips, letting him know she wasn't angry or upset, but she had ended the kiss to let her brain gain back the oxygen it had lost.

"You mean this right? You're not going to forget that this happened, or walk out of here telling your brothers that I fell for it. Please Nick, I've had my heart broken too many times recently. Don't stay here if you don't mean it," Miley spoke almost inaudibly.

"Hey, I thought we had finished with all the tears for now?" Nick replied whilst swiping the pad of his thumb across the expanse of her cheek. "Please don't cry Mi, you'll set me off, and you don't know how damaging that could be for my reputation," he said with a smirk.

"Ha, what reputation? I've seen you cry tons of times before Nick!"

"Yeah… well… but..,-"

"Nick, save it, you don't have to impress me, it's not like I don't know anything worse about you."

Nick answered her with silence, knowing that she did indeed hold many of his secrets close to her heart.

"I promise I'm here to stay this time baby. I'm not going anywhere," he finished.

Plastering a smile on her face, she brought her hand up to his cheek stroking his skin, moving her hand to let it rest behind his ear at the nape of his neck. She then crawled out from her position under Nick's body and moved herself so that she was lying down properly on her bed, her head cushioned by her pillows.

Alarmed and upset at her sudden distance Nick crawled over to where she laid, and arranged himself comfortably next to her.

"Tell me what's been going on with you," he asked softly.

"In life? Oh, you know, the usual, interviews, photo shoots, paparazzi following my every move," she trailed off.

"Oh, I know, but I want to know the details. I have six months of your life to catch up on- don't think you're getting away that easily"

Snuggling into his side, Miley prepared herself for how Nick would react whilst Nick pulled a blanket over them.

"You're not going to be happy Nick."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"You won't be happy with how I've been feeling. I've been finding myself wanting to give in and give up the whole Hollywood lifestyle. It's becoming too hard."

Nick made an effort to challenge what she said, but she placed her finger up against his lips.

"Please let me finish Nick. Those stupid men that see it as their job to continuously take photos of me won't let up. Sooner or later I'm scared that I'll freak out and punch one of them or something; and then instead of backing down quietly I'll give my family a bad name. And then there's always the rumours- that's probably what I hate most about the business.

"People always assuming that I have a different boyfriend every month, when in truth I've been single for the past three months. They must see me as a girl who can't function without a guy attached to her 24/7. If I'm truthful, when I went out with Thomas it was out of spite to try and make you angry, I thought you might want to take me back, or see what he was doing to me and come rescue me. He tried to make me have sex with him Nick, and he told all of his stupid friends that he had sex with me too. The people I thought at first I could trust had betrayed me."

Nick's shock increased with every word that she spoke.

"Selena used to be a close friend before she broke the 'code' and went out with you. Everyday I would have to go through interviews or meetings with fans with them asking me, 'Are you sad that Selena stole your Jonas?'

I got sick of it. I had never felt so used and alone in my life. I started out on this dream as someone who people had only heard of because of my Dad. I wanted my life to stay that way, and for people to believe that I was good because I actually had talent. Originally, I wanted to become a role model to younger girls, and at first I thought that _Disney _had managed to create a person who could make people smile once a week. My dream shattered when all the rumours started, and the photos leaked. People started to doubt me, and that's what made me want to stop. I don't know if I can enjoy it anymore if I'm all alone.

Plus all the things that people say made me wonder- am I really too fat or too skinny? Is my hair stupid no matter what I do with it? It's hard to stay in this business and not get filled up with insecurities."

Throughout Miley's speech Nick listened intently at the same time as pondering how his parents have ever doubted a girl who was feeling so down about herself? They were right that she changed, but in his eyes she had changed for the better. He never even knew that one person could feel all of these different emotions without passing out or something.

"I don't want you to feel bad about yourself Miley. You know that you need the stage and the spotlight to keep on functioning, and you can't let a few bad comments ruin your dream for you. Number one: you're beautiful no matter what weight you are and what colour your hair is," he spoke whilst twirling a strand between his fingers. He let the hair drop, and he continued to point out her good points.

"Number two, you have the most supportive family and friends," he motioned to himself, "that anyone could ask for. Of course there's going to be haters out there, but you should know that there are still millions of girls, and even some boys, that still consider you their idol.

"You light up any room when you walk into it," he said tracing patterns at the corners of her eyes. Suddenly he made his way to the base of the bed.

"You have the most beautiful legs I think I've ever seen in my life," he muttered as her trailed kisses all the way up her legs, passing her knees and making his way to her thighs. This earned a giggle to erupt from Miley's mouth whilst saying, "Nick, stop!"

"Nuh-uh. I'm not finished." He pulled the top of her shorts down to reveal more of her stomach and kissing it. "I think you have just the right amount of curves on you, don't change at all."

He carried on travelling north, pulling her t-shirt up with him. Letting her t-shirt fall back down he began kissing her collarbone and her neck, causing Miley's breathing to become shallow and irregular.

"I love the way your skin tastes," he continued, "and I love the way you don't stop me from kissing you. That shows you trust me, and I'm thankful for that."

He lifted himself above her, lowering himself gently. He exhaled onto her lips making her try to reach his lips with hers. He moved on with haste, and teasing her, he kissed her on the forehead.

"But most of all I love the way you think, and care for others. You have the ability to see through anybody's bad points and make the best of a situation. I don't want you doubting yourself every again, ok?"

Flushed and slightly tingly from Nick's kisses Miley realised the heartfelt things that Nick had just said and left her spot under Nick's chest again, and headed under her bed, springing back up with a giant shoebox in her hands. Sitting up Nick was intrigued to find out what was in the box that now lay on her lap. Kneeling next to him, she slowly peeled the lid off the container, Nick gasping at what lay inside.

**Pleeeeeease review!!! I'll update soon.**

**I've got some ideas up my sleeve, and I can assure you that they have drama in them; just review and make me happy first!**


	3. Please can we rewind?

**I'm not very pleased with how this chapter turned out. It was more of a filler so I could lead onto what's going to happen next, but it's a bit disjointed and stuff. Please review anyways, tell me if you like it…. Or hate it.**

"Kevin, I'm worried about Nick."

"You too huh? I thought I was the only one who gave a second thought to him leaving the house."

"Hey I may not act like it, but I do care you know. He is my brother. Plus, there is no real reason for us to be worried, we technically don't know if Nick went to see… her."

"Joe, who are you kidding. He's been in his room for the last I don't know how many days, and even I could recognise the cursive writing on that envelope as Miley's. There has to be something important going on if he ran out on us like that."

"Why couldn't Miley just leave us alone? We were finally doing fine as a band and even Nick's love life was looking up. Then she sends him another letter? What is that girl trying to do, break our little brother's heart?"

Just as Joe finished his sentence the house phone began ringing. With it being so late at night neither brother could make a guess at who it could be, so Kevin stood up from his place in the living room, and made it to the table in the hallway.

"Hello? Kevin Jonas speaking."

"Kev! Thank God it's you. I was scared Frankie would pick up or something," the voice on the other end blurted out.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down Nick. What's going on? And where are you, me and Joe are starting to worry."

"You guys have to come quick. Just you and Joe, don't bring anyone else."

"Come where Nick? You're starting to freak me out."

By this point Joe had made his way over to Kevin who was clearly anxious at what the person on the other end was saying.

"You guys need to come to Miley's. She's worrying me guys. This is the first time I don't know what to do! You have to help."

Kevin took the phone away from the side of his face, and let Joe know that he was right about Nick being at Miley's.

"How do you expect us to get in Nick? There's a code for her gate you know. Wait how did _you_ manage to get in without being caught?" He said as he placed the phone next to his ear again.

"There's no time. I'll explain in a minute. She's asleep now, but I need you two to be here when she wakes up," Nick said urgently.

"I don't know Nick. This girl has caused a lot of problems for us recently. You shouldn't be there either, don't you remember what she did to you?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Please Kev. Just come."

Hearing the sadness laced into Nick's voice, Kevin ended the call, and told Joe the news.

"Oh hell no! There is no way I'm going back to that girl's house. She ruined everything!"

"Joe, come on. If Nick called that must mean something is actually wrong."

On that note, both brothers left their house, albeit Joe leaving reluctantly, writing a quick note to their parents telling them they had gone to the store and didn't know when they would be back. The short walk was made longer by the fact that Joe was stubborn and not to happy about the fact that he would be seeing his old best friend. As the pair made it to Miley's house they were shocked to find the gates jammed open with a large rock taken from the decorative garden, but slipped through the gap, removing the rock as they passed. The could see a silhouette facing towards them from the room they knew to be Miley's after countless visits to her house.

_Flashback_

"_Guys, I'm worried. me and Miley are just beginning to get serious. I don't want to ruin our relationship by pulling this prank!" Nick told his brothers._

"_Oh quit being a baby. She won't get angry, and if she does just blame it on us," Joe reasoned._

"_He don't bring me into this. We both know that you're the mastermind behind all these ideas Joe," Kevin replied._

"_Well why are you here then Kevin?"_

"_Oh stop arguing you two, let just get this over and done with," Nick responded. _

_The group ran across the lawn in the summers heat, and could hear the music blaring from Miley's room, alerting them that they might have the chance of getting in without being heard. Passing the equipment which would be used for the prank to Kevin, Joe was the first of the brothers to climb onto the terraced area below Miley's room. After a few minutes and a few choice words aimed at the house, the brothers made it to the balcony. The curtains to the room were open, and the each peered in, hoping that no one was in the room. They were in luck, so reaching up, Nick retrieved the key left in the basket and prised the door open._

"_Ok, Kevin. You go sort out her bathroom and Nick and I will stay in here to change everything around and steal her clothes."_

_However, before any of the brothers could move, they heard a loud gasp from the door and hesitantly looked up to see an angry faced Miley staring back at them._

"_Busted," Joe replied with a guilt-filled expression on his face. _

"_What the heck are you guys doing here in my room? Come on get out!"_

"_Damn, we didn't think you would come in this soon!" Kevin joked, trying to ease the tension which now filled the room._

"_Hey baby, how are you," Nick stuttered as he made his way over to his girlfriend._

"_Ha, no chance," Miley said as she stepped back, " you ain't getting anything fro me today bub."_

"_Aww guys! Look what you did!"_

"_Now you can all just get out of my house now, ad next time you think about pulling a prank? Don't."_

_With that the brothers left the house in which they would spend a lot of time in over the coming years._

The boys made their way over to the silhouette, which turned out to be Nick, and followed him into the house leading up to Miley's room. Breaking the silence Kevin murmured, "Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah, and there's something I need to show you guys," Nick replied.

The tiptoed into the room to see a figure curled up on top of the bed sheets covered in Nick's jacket. Nick made hi way across the room to the couch that stood next to the window. On the couch there was the box which Miley had pulled from beneath her bed only half and hour ago.

"Nick, wait. Before you show us anything or whatever, can you please tell us what's going on?" Joe asked bravely.

"When I left the house earlier I came to Miley's and we argued, and I apologised for breaking her heart-"

"Hey, slow down a minute there buddy. What do you mean YOU apologised. She was the one that sent you those photos, she was the one that told the whole world you were dating and most of all SHE was the one that threw your relationship away like it meant nothing to her after two years," Joe reasoned.

Just as Nick had said earlier that night he repeated, "You're wrong you know. I was the one that ended things, Miley never even broke my heart, but I broke hers."

"You told us she ended things, and that you never wanted to see her again."

"I lied."

"Why Nick? Did you think we'd take her side or something? You're still our brother you know, we'd care for you over her."

"Joe stop it," Kevin whispered.

"Thanks Kev,"

"No Nick. Don't say anything. You made me believe that she was the bad one in all of this, **(AN: could you imagine if this was really true!!??) **and I immediately took your side. I was a friend of Miley's for three years Nick; she was like a little sister to me. But you thought it would be ok just to make it seem that you had come out of this more hurt and she was ok with it, when in actual fact she was so broken that it led her to this," he said pointing to the girl still asleep. "And she didn't even put ANY of the blame on you in that magazine article! She said it was both of your faults, but she protected you. That made ME protect YOU by wearing that stupid shirt, knowing that it would hurt her as much as she hurt you. I can believe you would do this! She had done so much for us and you just lied to make yourself look like the good guy!" By this point Kevin's voice had gotten louder, and both Nick and Joe were scared of waking up the sleeping girl only feet away from them.

"Kevin, can you quieten down please? I'm sorry, you of all people know I didn't want to end it with her. I was, am, in love with her, but I guess that I did just want to be the good guy too much. I just want to forget about it anyway. She accepted my apology and I think we're together again now."

"Unbelievable," Kevin said.

"Oh shut up, both of you. Nick what did you bring us here for? We could've argued back at home." Joe said.

"I wanted to show you this." Nick motioned for them to take a seat on the carpet, as he brought the box over to where they were previously standing. Slowly tipping the box over, the two older brothers watched as photo upon photo fell out. After a minute or so, the objects which lay in the box had created a large mound on the floor, all brothers just watched in amazement.

Joe was the first to lean forward and pick up the piece of paper on the top of the pile. He turned it over, and there sat the loopsy cursive writing of Miley. On the page was written:

'_Got back from the studio today after running into Selena, boy, that girl make my blood boil, and you'll never guess what I found on the gates to my house. Someone had taped the picture of Kevin wearing the team Demi and Selena shirt onto the wood, and they had written underneath, 'who else is there left for you now Miley! Looks like they've all left you.' I don't even know why he wore the shirt. People are saying that it's because of the bowling team, but I don't agree. I mean, could he make it any more obvious? Blood is thicker than water, yada yada yada, but come on! Three years of friendship for nothing! I'm angrier than I am upset right now. Some friends they turned out to be.'_

"Shit. I didn't know she felt that way," Joe whispered shocked.

The brothers continued to move through the pile as they came across magazine articles with the titles '_Oops, she did it again. Is little Miley going to pull a Britney?"_ and '_Nelena confirmed by accident- I guess he did catch the Lovebug again'_

There were also all of the photos that her hacker had leaked, yet they had the words 'slut' or 'no longer Nick's girl' graffitied all over them. Feeling slightly awkward Kevin put down these photos as picked up the next on the pile. Her lyrics surrounded a picture of Nick, whose face had been scribbled out with a black marker pen. There had to be hundreds of photos, magazine article or song lyrics in the pile, each of which were doodled on somehow by Miley herself.

Not one of the brothers did not have tears running down his face as they saw how _they_ had managed to break this girl down to someone so insecure with herself. Frankly, they were ashamed with themselves.

"Do you understand it now," a whisper was heard from the lips of the person that was troubled the most. All three boys put the papers down and turned to face the girl who was now sat up in bed.

**Ok, so quite a long chapter. Like I said, not really sure of the content or whatever, but I know where I want to take the story, and next chapter there will be:**

**A confrontation**

**A kiss**

**Tears **

**And a whole bunch of sorrys.**

**But review, and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks, Zoe**


	4. We Can Go Back

**Ok, well the story got reported, so I don't know how long it's gonna last, thanks to all those who reviewed though. **

**I've got some other stories on the way I hope, and these will be Stewart and Gray.**

_**Technically**_** I never actually mentioned Cyrus or Jonas (at least I don't think so) so **_**technically **_**this fic is legal. If it gets deleted, I'll try and repost, maybe adding in the surnames Gray and Stewart etc. cough It was about them anyways cough. Here you go…. Review and make me smile!**

The two eldest stood up without a word and swiftly took off towards the bed where they shyly sat waiting for the right moment. Neither brother wanted to speak first, so they were thankful when Miley **Stewart **piped up.

"I, urm, I didn't know that Nick called you guys over. I didn't want for you both to have to see what was in the box, that's quite embarrassing" she spoke softly, sending Nick a pained stare.

"It's good that Nick called us Miley," Kevin whispered. "We never knew that you felt this way, and we didn't want for you to be left in the dark all of these months. I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry. Since you sent those pictures as **Hannah **to Nick, and they got leaked, we just assumed that you wanted attention and never realised that maybe you were suffering. Plus Nick kind of only told us his side of the story, in that you broke up with him and left him heartbroken. If we had known that we were the causers of your pain, I can assure you I would have been over here in an instant. I didn't know I could just throw away three years of you in my life for nothing, but it looks like I did," Kevin's words tumbled out from somewhere that he didn't even know existed.

"Joe do you have anything to say?" He asked his brother.

"….."

"Joe," Kevin repeated.

No one in the room realised that Joe had his head down to hide the tears that were sliding down his face, but as he looked up to see Miley's face she did the one thing he never thought possible after the way she had been treated by all three of the **Gray Brothers.**

She took his hand and placed it in hers, signalling in a silent way that she had forgiven him. Shocked beyond words a throaty sob emitted from Joe's lips and he gripped Miley's hand tighter. Both Nick and Kevin moved back to give the two some room and sort out their differences.

"I-"

"It's ok Joe. I know. Now come here," a giggle erupted from Miley as she bounced forward and pulled Joe into her arms. Returning the hug in a heartbeat, Joe promised himself that he would continue to cheer up to the girl now resting in his arms, as he had been the best friend that was cheered up by her all that time ago.

"How could you forgive me Miley? We were all horrible to you, and I gave up defending you so quickly after **Alex **started dating Nick, because I thought you were too stubborn to even apologise for everything you said, when it should have been us apologising!" Joe whispered the words into Miley's ears and she gripped his back tighter to let him know she had already forgiven him.

"It's over Joe. I don't care. The truths out now, and even if Hannah's fans can't see that, and still believe in you then, that's ok. I have you three back in my life, and that's all I really wanted." Miley shocked herself as she spoke these words, guessing that this was how she was feeling the whole time, but never really got to say anything because no one would listen.

"It's ok Joe," she finished, letting the nervous, worried and happy tears pour from her eyes to puddle onto the boys shirt beneath her. Joe began to rock the broken girl, and pulled her to sit on his lap. The room twitched with silence as Miley curls hid her face as if this was the final barrier protecting the inner most part of her being.

Turning his head, Joe motioned for Nick to replace him on the bed to comfort Miley. As soon as Joe had turned, Nick moved to the bed and gently picked Miley up, resting her against his chest on the bed. Her sobbing died down after about ten minutes, yet Nick could still feel the pool of wetness against his shirt. Pushing back her hair, Nick stared into her eyes to see a mixture of happiness and tiredness. Softly kissing her forehead, he laid her against her pillows and pulled the blanket over her exhausted form.

"Sleep well beautiful," he whispered as Miley's eyes soon began to droop closed.

Both Nick and Joe made their way over to Kevin who had been watching the scene from the edge of the room. Leaving the room the brothers stood in the hallway amazed at what had just happened.

"Wow. Did she really forgive us? And so soon?" said Kevin in astonishment.

"I think that _maybe_ she did," Joe answered back in an equal amount of shock.

"What are we going to do about Mom and Dad guys?" Nick spoke abruptly and directly to them for the first time in a while.

_The Next Day_

Miley woke up to the faint light coming through her window, and whilst rubbing her eyes, she stretched across to get a look at the time. However, her body could not turn as she felt it weighed down by something that was gripping into her hip. Twisting her head sideways, her eyes widened at the sight of a shirtless Nick **Gray **next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. Mumbling in his sleep, Nick scooted over closer to Miley when she began to shake his body.

"Nick. Nick. Wake up, come on, wakey wakey!"

She began to tickle his sides hoping that this would force him to open his eyes, yet he remained asleep.

Nothing. Miley sighed as she pulled the pillow out from underneath her head and swiftly brought it above her head. Just as she was bringing the pillow down, her body was rolled over and pinned by a now very awake Nick.

"Didn't see that one coming now did you?"

"But, how, what, huh?"

"I've been awake for around, oh an hour, but I just thought it would be fun to watch you sleep and then surprise you with this."

"Hmm, that's great, now can you get off me so I can get dressed?" Miley said annoyed at the fact that her plan had been ruined by the boy she was in love with.

"How about, I'll move for a kiss?"

"Ok then, pucker up precious."

Nick leaned down into Miley, but as she softly blew onto his lips, she shoved him off the bed causing him to fall to the floor and let out a yelp in surprise.

"Hah, not so cocky now are we?"

Miley spun around and made a dash for the bathroom, but just as she reached for the door handle, a pair of hands picked her up and swung her around.

'He must really want this ki-' but Miley's train of thought was cut off as Nick brought a pillow down and hit her stomach.

"Hey! So not fair, you caught me off guard!"

"Hey so not fair, you didn't give me a kiss," Nick retaliated mocking Miley at the same time.

"It hurt me Nick," said Miley producing the oh-so famous pout that could make any mans knees weak.

"Miles don't do that to me! I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry," but as he finished up his sentence Nick felt the blow of a pillow to the side of his head, throwing him down onto the carpet.

"Ha, how do you _like_ me now?" She giggled whilst straddling Nick's waist as he lay down. She continued to hit him with the pillow, secretly liking the feeling of Nick's bare skin against her legs, but stopped as she heard him say, "I surrender, I surrender!"

Still straddling his lap the two where shaken out of the gaze they shared when the heard a voice from the doorway.

"What in the Sam heck is going on in here you two?" Luckily it was only Jackson who had caught the two in this very compromising position, Nick with his shirt off and Miley laying over him.

Blushing, the pair scrambled away from each other and started doing stuff to avoid standing in the awkward silence that was sure to follow with Jackson.

"I'll let you two be, but I tell ya, if I come back in here and you are doing whatever that was you were doing before, I'm so telling Dad!" All that could be heard was the quietening sounds of Jackson's laughter as he left the room.

Miley was stood over at the window fixing the curtains with her back to the rest of the room, and didn't hear the fact that Nick was fast approaching. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist and she pressed herself back into Nick's frame as he began kissing her neck.

"Now this is what I call a good wake up," Nick breathed out.

"Please don't tell me you mean the fact that we got caught by my seventeen year old brother was good too?"

"Yeah, I think we should forget about that little part of the morning."

"Looks like it's going to be a nice day today, do you want to do something together?"

"I do want to spend the whole day with you," Nick started, "but the things is, Joe, Kevin and I were talking last night after you fell asleep, and we think it would be best if you would come to see my parents today."

Miley felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she quietly replied, "I don't think that's such a good idea Nick. You told me how they think I ruined your career, I'm not sure that they'd be too happy to see me."

"But we're going to have to let them know we're together sometime, because well, I'll be forced to tell them where I've been spending all my time," Miley's confused face led Nick to finish his sentence, "because I plan to spend around twenty hours with you a day!"

"Hey! Why not twenty-four?" Miley asked sarcastically.

"I have to sleep sometime woman!" Nick laughed. "But I'd stay awake forever if it meant that I could keep you close to me for that amount of time."

"You're too sweet. Now let me go so I can go get ready if I have to come 'meet' the parents!" With that, Miley broke away from Nick's hold on her and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

"Wait!" And at that moment, Nick took a hold of Miley's arm, and spun her around to face him, and without letting her speak, breathe or think he pulled her lips to his and kissed her as though they had never been apart. When oxygen became a necessity, Miley broke the kiss and lovingly looked into Nick's eyes.

"Wear the blue dress, it really brings out your eyes," Nick pleaded.

Miley smiled and turned to walk away, but not before kissing Nick once more. "What are your parents going to say? Staying out all night and coming home wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Hmm, looks like you didn't think your whole plan through so well Nicholas."

"Crap," he murmured looking down.

Suddenly he felt the soft weight of fabric hit his chest and fall to the floor.

"You left them here last time you left. You change in my room, I'll be out in a minute. And with that, and a wink, Miley left the room leaving a speechless Nick staring at the retreating figure.

**What I said about there being a big kiss and the whole bunch of sorrys, I'm sorry I let you down, but I didn't plan on this chapter being so long so, I promise they will be in the next one for sure. I'll give you a hint- it's going to be raining.**

**And I put in bold all the names that I've changed so really this fic is on the way to being legal now.**

**Finally, I know you probably think that Miley was really quick to forgive them, but Nick did quite a lot of apologising before, and she just seems like the kind of person who would act this way.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. It's Not Gonna Be Easy

**Ok, this is Chapter five. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, you make the updates come! Anyways, hope you like it- review after! **

As Miley stepped out of the bathroom, Nick was pleased to see that she had taken his advice and worn the blue dress. Reaching just above her knee, the dress showed off Miley's long tanned legs, and it was taking all of Nick's self control not to run up and kiss her. Her still wet hair fell down her back and landed just past her shoulder blades where the ends had already leaked water onto the dress, causing it to darken in places.

"You like?" Miley giggled as she twirled on the spot.

"Oh, very much, I can assure you of that," Nick replied. "We better get going Miles. I asked Joe and Kevin to cover for me but I don't know how long that will work. Plus, my parents will be wondering where I am soon."

Unwillingly, Miley made her way over to Nick and placed her small hand into his.

"Ok then, let's get going."

The two crept out of Miley's room and into the rest of the Stewart house, being careful not to wake her father of brother. As they came to the sitting room, Nick suddenly felt a sharp push on his chest and he fell back onto the bottom two steps of the stairs.

"Morning _Daddy!_" She exclaimed loud enough to let Nick know what was going on, and silently apologise for shoving him over.

"Hey bud. Where are you off to today?"

"I was thinking about visiting the store, and get some you know, carrots and maybe meat for some, urm dinner tonight?" She asked rather than stated.

Nick smiled in the background, knowing that Miley never was someone who could think on her feet. "Ok then bud, I'll just be in the garage fixing some stuff up for Jackson's room. Don't forget to take an umbrella with you today, I hear it's going to rain pretty bad."

"Ok thanks Dad," Miley pressed, whilst side stepping slightly to keep Nick out of the view of her father. Once he had left through the back door, Nick stifled a laugh and said,

"Carrots and meat. Wow, that's going to be one heck of a dinner tonight, can I come?"

"Oh so funny Nicholas. You should keep that wit for when you're all _alone_ over the next few months without me!"

"I err, I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, well you just keep thinking of what you did whilst I'm off spending time with other people." With that Miley left the house, skipping past the door and leaving it wide open for Nick to close as he came through.

"Don't you think we ought to take an umbrella Mi?"

"Pah, you baby. As if it's really going to rain! It's September in California, what's the worst that could happen?"

Remaining a few steps ahead of Nick for the majority of the journey, Miley was able to keep the trip silent as to not make her more nervous than she already was. As they neared Gray's house, Miley's stepping began to slow down, and she was soon in sync with Nick's footsteps.

"What's going to happen Nick? I thought that all of this time it was you who was angry with me, when it was really your parents. And now, I have to go in and watch you tell them that I'm who you're spending all your time with. I don't think that they're going to react too great. I don't want to get you in trouble either."

"I know that they're going to be angry Miley, but you don't need to worry. I'll do most of the talking, and they'll just have to realised they can't d anything to stop me from seeing you. Plus, I can get Joe and Kevin to come downstairs if you want- they agree with the fact that we should be together again, so maybe they could help."

"Right, well. I'll keep my fingers crossed just in case," Miley replied with a weak smile.

By this time, the two had reached the gates of the Gray's house, and with a shaking hand, Nick reached out to type in the six digit number that would bring Miley and himself closer to his parents. It was Miley's turn to shiver, now out of cold but of nerves and this did not go unnoticed by Nick. As her hand flew across her hip to straighten her dress, she felt Nick's hand collide with her own and he intertwined their fingers. Letting out a shaky breath, the two crossed the line that the gate made with the road, and stepped onto Nick's lawn.

Retrieving his key from his pocket with the hand that wasn't holding Miley's, Nick paused and thought about what would be on the other side. Before putting the key into the lock, he leant over and placed a soft kiss against Miley's temple letting her know that he would stand by her in the moments that would follow.

The key turned in the lock, and the couple walked into the silent house and closed the door behind them.

"Nick, is that you?" Nick heard the shout of his mother **Sandy **resound around the vacant rooms. "Where have you been? You need to tell me when you're going to be out all night and leave with not saying anything. So, where were you?"

Nick could now her the footsteps of the woman that had just been calling him coming closer and he held his breath.

"I was out with a friend. Well to be more precise, a potential girlfriend," Nick implied.

With the increasing sound of footsteps, Miley backed away and hid in a darker corner of the main hall.

"Oh and who would that be?" Nick's mother finally came into sight, and Nick was surprised that she hadn't already shouted at Miley's presence next to him. He turned to catch Miley's eye, and was shocked to find that she was not there.

"Nick! What are you looking at boy?" She said joking. "Tell me who the lucky girl is." She asked whilst Nick was still gazing around the room.

Catching sight of the silver flip-flops that belonged to Miley, Nick began waling over to the place where they stood.

"I spent the night with Miley," he said cautiously, whispering her name, in the hope that his mother would not hear.

"Miley! What on earth do you mean? You know better than to spend time with that…that _slut._"

Nick gasped at the use of a word that he had never heard come from his own mother's lips, and also in shock that she had let her voice become louder at the mention of this one brunettes name.

"Explain yourself Nick. What were you doing with _her?_"

At this point, to stop his mother's bashing of the girl, Nick pulled at the hand of the hidden person out of view from his mother. As she came into sight, Nick's mom's hand flew to her mouth as she let out a breath of surprise and anger.

"What are you doing in my house, with my son? Get out this instant!"

Sensing the commotion, Nick's father **David** entered the room, and the two eldest sons made their way to the top of the stairs where they remained hidden.

"Mom, please don't talk to her like that."

"I'll talk to her however I damn want Nicholas. You remember what we told you about this trailer trash, she tried to ruin you, and if we hadn't broken the two of you up, she probably would have succeeded."

"She never wanted to do that mom. I broke her heart, but I'm willing to try and make it better again. I'm in love with her, and so what I'm only sixteen, I know I've never felt this way before and you're not going to stop me!"

The screaming hadn't stopped long enough for either mother or son to notice that tears were seeping down Miley's cheeks with the harsh words that Sandy was speaking.

"You're my son Nick, and you'll do as I say."

"She's right Nick. We can't have you jeopardising this chance for you and your brothers. You know that in the end she'll ruin everything like she tried to last time," David spoke for the first time.

"So, you'd be willing to stop your son from being with the girl he loves just because you think she's out to do something bad to 'ruin' me? You're my family, you're supposed to support my decisions, and it's one of my decisions to be with Miley."

"Why are you so intent of throwing your career away Nick. Your mother and I have spent many years trying to organise concert and signings for you boys, so that you can become famous and spend time doing what you love- playing music."

"Maybe that's it. I don't want it all to be organised! I want to be a normal kid for once, and a normal kid can have a beautiful girlfriend who his parents are happy about him seeing. I want you to love Miley as much as I do!" Silence filled the house, and a sudden clap of thunder could be heard, echoing off the walls. The raindrops could be heard as they hit the windows and danced around on the glass. After a minute Nick's mom spoke up.

"We can see through her plans Nick. She's using you to put herself in a better light. She doesn't love you, she's just in it for the fame!"

"That's not true," said a weak voice from Nick's side. Nick was shocked at the fact that this girl was now talking as she had been so afraid only minutes ago.

"Nick knows I love him very much, and he was the one that came to me last night to ask me to forgive him. I'm not in it for the fame. I'd give it all up to be with him. And both of you have no right to even try and separate us- we're different people than you are!" Miley's words grew in volume as she spoke; yet she had still not managed to make it above a whisper.

"Why you little- how dare you talk to us that way in our own house." With that Sandy reached up her hand and began to make a move for Miley's cheek.

"Don't you even fucking think about it," Nick screamed as she grabbed his mothers arm and pushed it down to her side.

Scared and hurt by the actions made by a woman she used to think of as her won mother, Miley made a run for it, swinging the door open, and rushing her way out into the pouring rain.

"What do you think you're playing at? You were honestly going to hit her mom? When she was almost a daughter to you. I take full responsibility for breaking up with her last time, and I can tell you that I was the one that caused all the problems. She never tried to sabotage our career, hell at some of our concerts she was sitting in the front row holding up a poster that said 'I heart Gray brothers!'. I'm also going to take responsibility for the actions that I will do in the near future. Please don't make me give her up again. She's too special to let go of."

Leaving his parents with this new news, Nick made a break for the door, in the hopes of catching up with Miley. Closing it behind him, Nick sprinted for the gate, and the rain began to pound against his back, soaking his hair and pushing it into his eyes.

Luckily, Miley had only managed to make it to the middle of the street, her flip-flops slowing her down. Nick softly smiled to himself, noting that asking her to wear the blue dress was a good plan, as it now stood out against the dull background.

"Miley! Wait up! It's me," he called, yet she did not stop running.

Catching up to her, he swung his arm around her waist and in one fluid motion twisted her around to face him.

"She didn't mean it Miles. She's been acting really weird lately, and I don't know what came over her as she was about to, urm, hit you."

"Maybe you shouldn't see me Nick. I don't want to cause problems with you and you family. Blood's thicker than water, and there sure is a heck of a lot of water around us now," she spoke with a slight laugh.

"I'm not letting you go that easy missy," Nick said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm serious Nick. If that's what she thinks, then maybe I was wrong in thinking that things could go back to normal."

Pushing the dripping hair from Miley's face, Nick avoided her last statement and instead said, "God, you're so beautiful when it rains."

"Nick! This is serious! You're not supposed to compliment me."

"I don't care. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. Unless it's with me of course," he said with a wink. Pulling her into his embrace she clawed at his back causing the soaked shirt to stick to his back.

"I'll love you forever and for always you know. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon, and my parents won't change that," Nick whispered into Miley's ear as he fit their bodies together so seamlessly.

Miley broke the hug and pulled her face back to look into his eyes. Her striking eyes met his deeper brown ones and her pulled her centimetres away.

"That dress really does bring out your eyes."

Without letting her answer him, he closed the gap swiftly and pulled her into a kiss to stop all others. Her knees felt weak as his tongue begged for entrance. Smiling into the kiss, Miley knew at that point that Nick wasn't going to let her go that easy.

Pulling away she whispered in a sing song voice, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist if _I looked you in the eyes."_

**Somebody tell me if you understood that last little line. I feel ok about this chapter I guess, and next chapter will see a big change, and some Nileyness. I'm thinking of introducing a few other characters too; so if you have any preference to who, let me know!**

**Please review and tell me what you though, it really makes my day ********!**


	6. Peace At Last

A low whistling could be heard coming from the inside of the Gray's house where Joe was jumping down the stairs now singing a song that he hadn't even heard himself.

"Come one Kevin! Let's go, or we'll be late!"

"Alright alright!"

A light tapping on the window next to the door could be heard, and being the closest to the front of the house, Joe reached for the handle and pulled the door open to reveal a shivering Miley.

"Gosh Joe, take any longer and I would have got frostbite!"

Pushing a sighing Joe aside Miley entered the house and unwrapped her scarf from her neck and placed it on the floor by her bag.

"Here, let me," Nick said picking up Miley's scarf and taking it to the closet where he hung it up.

"How is it that you've been upstairs for most of today, and you made it down before Kevin who only went up to get a pair of socks?"

"I had a reason to come downstairs," he sighed looking at Miley and smiling.

"Save it bro. Hey, wait, I've been here all today and you didn't come down! Why aren't I a reason for you to leave your room?"

Ignoring him Nick pulled Miley into the sitting room and she immediately made her way over to the fire trying to warm herself up. The calls of Joe and Kevin were heard just as they left the house and the house was left in silence after the door slammed.

"Alone. For now at least," Nick let Miley know.

"What, so you're not going to say a proper hello?" Miley said pretending to be upset.

"Of course, but I wanted to wait until my brothers left. I know you hate it when they tell us to get a room or whatever, so I thought I'd save you their comments."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Miley said as she walked her way over to Nick. Putting his hands on her waist he leant in for a kiss but leapt away when she put her hands on his cheeks.

"Geez, you're freezing! What happened?"

"I had to walk here because Jackson left this morning and didn't get back in time to drive me here."

"Miley the walk is about 10 minutes, how did you get so cold?"

"Funny story actually, I managed to lock myself outside this morning."

"So how long have you been outside?"

"Around five hours?" Miley whispered as more of a question than a statement.

"Five hours?! Why didn't you come around here earlier? I would have been happy to have you round for longer you know?"

"I guess I didn't think of that."

Pulling off his hoodie, he gestured for Miley to put it on, and he pulled them both over to the sofa so he could try and warm her up. Cuddling closer to her, Nick could feel the cold through Miley's clothes, so suggested she changed into something warmer.

"It's ok, I don't have any other clothes anyways. But could I go make us hot chocolates?"

"Sure, do you want me to help?"

"Nah, it's ok. I know where everything is now, just pick out something to do or whatever."

Feeling lonely without her already Nick allowed for a frown to creep onto his face as he tried to find a DVD, but ended up sitting back down on the sofa to begin daydreaming about Miley. A few minutes later Miley came back into the room carrying a tray with two mugs of chocolate on them. In her other hand she held a box of chocolates that she had found in the cupboard. Nick was jolted out of his thoughts when Miley sat down onto the sofa after she had left the tray on the small side table.

"What you thinking about stud?" Miley giggled as she ruffled his curls.

"You," Nick replied simply.

"Ok then!" She said, slightly blushing. Any number of compliments from Nick could not fully prepare her for the rest he would give her. "Do you want you're drink?"

"Not just yet," he replied snuggling closer to the girl.

"I guess I could wait too." Miley grew nervous as Nick pulled her forwards to lay down on the sofa on top of him. She had never been in the house alone with Nick before, and she was not sure what he thought they would get up to.

"So this is what you thought of when I said find something for us to do?" She joked trying to lighten the situation and her nerves.

"Haha, almost." He leaned up to kiss her, but suddenly flipped himself so she was on the bottom. Getting caught in the moment Miley felt herself close her eyes and reach up for Nick's collar to pull him down to her. However her hands were met with air and Nick jumped off the sofa and moved to the table.

"Nicholas! You're such a tease. And I thought you didn't want the drink yet?"

"Oh I don't. Thank for calling me a tease though." He paused as he watched her eyebrows rise in confusion. "It makes me know you want me!" He laughed.

"Oh, that's hilarious. Now get back over here! I'm getting chilly," she giggled.

Bringing the chocolates over Nick sat on the opposite side of the sofa causing Miley to let out a little sigh. Crawling over to him she lifted her hand to make it seem like she would clasp onto Nick. However she quickly moved her hands downwards and grabbed the box of chocolates out of Nick's hands.

"Hey!"

"I'm not the only one who's a tease," she stated.

"Touché," Nick replied. "I have an idea," he started. "Lets play twenty questions."

"Nick, we practically know everything about each other, that game would suck."

"Not if we put a little twist onto it?"

"A twist like what?"

"As in, if you get the answer right you get a chocolate, but you're aim is to ask questions so hard that the other person can't guess the answer and therefore get a chocolate." Felling her mouth begin to water Miley quickly accepted and cross her legs to face Nick who had done the same.

"I'll start," said Nick.

"Brilliant, more candy for me then!"

"Pah, that's what you think. Right, lets see. What's my favourite colour of socks?"

"Huh? Socks? I don't know. Blue?"

"Wrong! It's white. Not so great at this game now are we?" He joked.

"Fine, you wanna play like that? What's my favourite designer?"

"Urrmmm, Limited Too?"

"Nope. It's Christian Lacroix."

"Would you every go bungee jumping?"

"Hey, you changed the game!"

"I got bored, just say the first thing that comes into you head ok?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Oh, a daredevil I see."

"Yeah, I'm all about living on the edge. Would you ever… … steal anything?"

"No way! Christmas or New Years?"

"Christmas. Baseball or football?"

"Baseball. Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Miley replied without even thinking. "Hold on a minute, did you just trick me into saying yes?"

"No, you said yes yourself. It was obviously what you wanted if you said it so quickly!" Nick responded uncrossing his legs and moving closer to her.

"Well, it is what I wanted."

"I'm glad I asked then," he whispered hovering over her more.

"We were sort of together already you know?"

I know, I just wanted to make it official. I've liked you for a ver-"

"Will you just hurry up and kiss me!" She pleaded.

"Happily." Propelling himself forwards, Nick pressed his lips against hers and lowered himself onto her causing her to fall back and hit the pillows. Their kiss got heavier as Miley ran her hands up Nick's chest and around his neck. Nick's hand grazed Miley's thigh and ran its way up the side of her body until it reached her cheek.

Gaining confidence Miley flipped herself on top of Nick straddling his lap and running her hands down his chest. Nick's hands had made their way to Miley' back where they began to inch lower passed the hem of his hoodie. Getting lost in the kiss and Nick's taste, Miley didn't realise she had begun to pull Nick's t-shirt over his head until their kiss had to be broken so that the article could be removed.

Looking her in the eyes, Nick offered a small smile before he pulled her down to meet him again. Feeling the dull ache in his trousers spurred Nick on to pull the thick hoodie over Miley's head and threw it to the floor. Shivering slightly Miley gasped as she felt Nick mouth leave hers and make its way to her neck where he placed soft butterfly kisses up to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered, barely audible. This cause Miley to shiver again, but she was more eager to help when Nick made his way to pull of the thin cardigan and tank top that Miley was wearing. Leaving her in nothing put her underwear and trousers, Nick could feel himself begin to lose control, but tried to keep eye contact with her.

Their kissing was broken however, when the heard a car pull up into the drive.

"Shit, I think mom's home."

Quickly jumping off Nick, Miley reached over the side of the sofa to grab her clothes and swiftly put them back on.

Just as she heard the key in the lock, Miley leant over and whispered, "I'm glad I'm your girlfriend now," into Nick's ear.

Smiling, he called out, "Hi mom!"

"Oh, hello you two. Miley, how are you dear?" The woman said with a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm ok thank you Mrs Gray, how are you?"

"Not too bad, what have you been up to today?"

"Oh, we were just hanging out," she smiled slightly at the twist on the truth. Things had gotten less awkward with Nick's parents and Miley was glad, they'd be seeing a lot more of each other lately because of the new turn in Nick and Miley's relationship.

_Flashback_

" _I guess we should make our way inside now Miles. Plus I don't want you catching a cold or something."_

"_I can't go back in there Nick. It's obvious that your parents hate me, and I already left the house once. Please don't make me go back," she pleaded._

"_Mi, we have to. It's getting really cold, and we'll or I'll explain to my parents in more detail that they can't stop us from seeing each other."_

"_Ok, I'll go but only because I love you," she chuckled._

_The two held hands and made their way back towards Nick's house and crept in through the back door to make sure they wouldn't get told off for being in wet clothes. It was when they reached the kitchen that they heard raised voices coming from the kitchen, so they hung back not wanting to be seen._

"_Mom, you've got to understand! It was Nick that broke up with Miley first, but he never really wanted to. He only did it because of you saying that she was bringing him down- she never was, and he believed you! That girl went through all the reactions of the media, and she said that even Lilly stopped talking to her for a while because she thought that the magazines were telling the truth. _

"_All Miley wanted for Nick was for his career to grow, and she never meant for things to get this out of control. Yeah I agree that she made a few mistakes, but everybody does, and she even admitted to making them. All she had was her Dad and her brother to look after her for a while."_

_Kevin and Joe finished their speech between them and looked at their parents with worried eyes._

"_What did we put her through?" Mrs Gray said with tears coming to her eyes. "We only did it so that the group would stay on track, we never really realised that in breaking them up we would destroy her career as well. I feel awful!"_

"_How do you two know this?" Mr Gray asked._

"_Nick called us last night and told us to get to Miley's. We arrived and she had cried herself to sleep and Nick showed us how she had been living her life for the last few months. She had stored all the negative comment made about her into a box. It was horrible to see, but Nick really does love her. He wants to have his chance back, and I think he'll do it even if he doesn't have permission from you both."_

_Mr Gray coughed as tears left his wife's eyes. "Where an we find them, I think we have some apologising to do."_

"_We're right here Dad." Nick emerged from the shadows pulling Miley with him._

"_You don't need to apologise. I now understand why you did what you did, and it's in the past. I forgive you both just like I forgave these three."_

"_Miley, you know we are sorry."_

"_Yeah," she whispered._

"You'll stay for dinner won't you dear?" Mrs Gray asked gently.

"Of course she will. She hasn't had anything to eat all day."

"Thanks for answering for me Nick, but whose fault is it that I couldn't eat any of the chocolates?" She questioned with a sly grin on her face.

"Yes, well I'll leave you two alone. Dinner will be in around half an hour. Oh and Nick honey?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Your shirt is on backwards." A laugh escaped her lips as Mrs Gray made her way to the kitchen.

A blush crept to Nick's cheeks, but Miley just rolled her eyes and pulled Nick forwards.

"Come on Romeo. Let's go to your room and find something warmer to wear."

**The usual, review…. Etc etc.**

**In the next few chapters there is drama and it's big drama. We leave this side of the story and move to another issue that will be brought up soon. But if you want to read it- you have to review!! Tell me your thoughts on what will happen!**


	7. The Way I Love You

**Whoops, I just realised that last chapter I kept the name as Nick. I'm trying but it's hard to remember to write Nate every time! Thanks for the idea from** **..x, I think I might just add that in! I'm running out of ideas for this story so suggestions would be greatly appreciated! **

The gentle sound of laughter could be from inside of the Gray house as the family sat down to eat. The only member that was not of blood relation sat comfortably next to recently made boyfriend, enjoying the company of him and his family. The conversation struck an odd note as the second oldest brother made a comment about wondering whether the day of Christmas would change if it were a leap year.

"Joseph you've lived through a few leap years now, did you not notice that the date hadn't changed?"

"Well, I was younger back then, and now that I'm old enough to understand, and this year is a leap year, I was wondering what day I am supposed to give you all your presents?"

"Don't tell me you're actually seriously asking this as a question?"

"Psh, no!"

"Ok sure,' Nate replied as the laughter died down.

Nate reached over and laid his hand on top of Miley's as she was eating her dinner, leaving the rest of the family to question his action.

"Umm, Nate, do you realise you're in public, and you're holding Miley's hand? I thought we said no public displays of affection until you finally admitted you were going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

Staying silent and allowing for a blush to creep to his cheeks, realisation suddenly hit the rest of the family.

"Ohh," they all exclaimed in unison. Just as a giggle escaped from Miley's lips the doorbell rang out causing Mrs Gray to put down her napkin onto the table and begin to get up.

"Don't worry Mrs G. I'll get it, I'm nearest anyways!" Miley stated.

"Ok, thanks dear."

Miley made her way through the hallway and to the front door and peered through the windows next to the door to try and see who it was. However the figure she saw was one that she had not seen before, so allowing a line of confusion to etch across her face she opened the door. In front of her stood a girl with blonde curls reaching her shoulders, and a perfectly flawless face that needed to make up to improve it. However the girl had layered her foundation on, and the distinct use of false eyelashes made a chuckle try to leave Miley's throat, yet she managed to hold it in. The girl was wearing a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt that had 'Say what?' written across it in a cursive font.

"Can I help you," the girl said to Miley.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?"

"Hah, it's not even as if you live here is it?" Her voice came out in a scratchy tone, as if she had smoked one too many cigarettes.

"Well, no, but can I get anyone for you?"

"Finally, what kind of butler are you? Go get Nate. Nate Gray?"

"Urh," Miley scoffed. "I'm not a butler!"

"Whatever, can you just get Nate please, I don't have all day."

Luckily, Nate had heard the raised voices and made his way to the front door as his mother had asked him to.

"Miles, who is it?" Nate cut himself off as he saw the figure standing at the door, and a look of disgust crossed his face.

"Stacey, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"You actually know this girl Nate?" Miley asked surprised.

"Nate, you didn't tell this little slut here that we dated a few years back?"

Nate felt his face begin to redden and he reached for Miley's hand yet she pulled it away.

"Miley is not a slut Stacey. Take a look at yourself before you go judging. And I didn't tell Miley because I was embarrassed about you and that part of my life. No offence, well actually yes offence; look at yourself you're so fake."

By this time Miley had snuck away back to the table where she sat down next to Joe.

"Who was at the door Miles? Where's Nate gone?" Joe leant down whispering in her ear.

"Some girl called Stacey, an ex-girlfriend that he forgot to mention to me. Funny that isn't it?"

"Stacey? The blond bimbo that Nate dated like four years ago?"

"I think that might be the one I'm talking about, yeah."

"And he's still out there now?"

"Yeah, I left before it got too awkward for me _and_ Nate. Do you think he realises I'm upset over this, because I don't want him to. I'm not trying to cause a scene, especially as we only started seeing each other again a few days ago. What do I do Joe?"

Having overheard the conversation Kevin leant down placing a gentle hand on Miley's shoulder. "Don't worry Mi, he knows you're too good to give away, and this stupid girl isn't going to change his thoughts. Here, I'll go to the front door and make sure he's not being hypnotised by that freak. Honestly, he won't do anything to harm you're relationship," Kevin got up and swiftly walked towards the hallway whilst muttering 'I hope' under his breath.

As he reached Nate he noticed how awkward his brother looked standing there, and he forced himself not to repeat the popular 'awkward' for them to hear.

"Is there a problem here Nate?"

A wave a relief flew over Nate as he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"There's no problem Kevvy! Remember me?" Came the sickeningly sweet voice from Stacey.

Playing dumb Kevin replied, "No I'm sorry but I don't remember you. Your name?"

"You know, Stacey?"

"Nope sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

Giving Kevin a look, Nate pushed the door opened wider and said, "you better come in Stacey. I think we need to talk."

Startled, Kevin grabbed Nate by the arm and pulled him to the side. "Dude, are you crazy? Why are you even planning on talking to her? Do you realise Miley left the two of you about five minutes ago, and she's waiting in the kitchen, a little upset at what you've done."

As Kevin had said the name Miley, Nate reminded himself that he had a girlfriend and that there was no need for him to be afraid of the plastic standing just metres from him.

"Just let me get rid of her for good Kev. Go back to the kitchen and make sure Miles is alright would you?"

"Alright Nate, but you know it should be you going right?"

Leaving Kevin unanswered Nate turned around to face the girl he had been dreading to see for the last five minutes, and saw her with a broad smile laced with lust covering her face.

"We better go to my room and talk."

Without waiting for a response Nate swung his body round and began to run up the stairs hearing a pair of heels clack against the wood until they reached the stairs where he guessed she had begun to climb too. Opening the door to his room he felt himself pushed in by the girl he had learned to hate.

"Nate, I know me coming here had probably thrown you off and everything, but I know you're single, and I think we both know that I have urm, matured over the years, you don't need to hide the fact that you want me!"

_Downstairs_

Kevin returned to the table where he sat back down in his seat and looked up to see an inquisitive Miley staring back at him. "Don't worry. I assume that he's getting rid of her right now. Wait, wasn't that the door slamming? He'll be in his room, you might want to go and check on him."

Smiling slightly Miley excused herself from the table thanking Mrs Gray for the meal, and excitedly ran towards the stairs. After bolting up them quickly, Miley faced Nate's door but only heard silence from behind it. Knocking gently she pushed the door open to find a sight she never wanted to see. Nate was pressed up against the wall with Stacey's hands climbing up his shirt. The two were kissing sloppily yet Nate's hands hung loosely at his sides. Gasping, Miley turned to make a run for the door, but not before she saw her boyfriend push Stacey off of him.

"Miles wait!" He called.

Stopping to listen, Miley spun around with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Tell me it was a mistake Nate. Please just tell me you didn't mean to kiss her."

"I can promise you right now that I put nothing into that kiss, we got to my room and she just pushed me up against the wall. I promise." Yet at that moment, Nate could not help but feel the strange longing to have Stacey's lips on his.

"That is not how it went down and you know it Nate!" Stacey screamed emerging from the room. "He was the one that kissed me!"

Pleading at her with his eyes, Nate asked Miley to believe him, and reluctantly she did, wiping the tearstains from her cheeks.

"Please stay away from us Stacey, Nate has a girlfriend now, and although you may have dated in the past, I hate to have to remind you that it was the past, and now I'm Nate's present." Nate was shocked at the niceness laced into Miley's voice, and silently said 'Atta girl.'

Huffing, Stacey flew past Nate and came to Miley's face. Drawing her hand back she slapped Miley whilst repeating, "you may have won for now, but just wait. The war's only just begun."

As she made a move to walk away, Nate grabbed her arm and spun her back around. "Don't you _dare _touch my _girlfriend _again. Do you hear me?" He forced, realising that his past thoughts about waiting to kiss Stacey again had to have been completely wrong. Leaving the question unanswered he threw her arm back to her side, and backed away towards his girlfriend. Stacey quickly scurried out of the room and made her way out of the house.

"Miley, I'm sorry you had to go through that, I honestly didn't know she was going to kiss me. I brought her up here to tell her to get out of my life and as soon as we made it through the door she forced herself onto me. I didn't kiss her back I swear to you."

"It's ok Nate. The only reason I'm upset is that you didn't tell me about her before. I told you about all my past boyfriends when we dated over those two years, why didn't you mention her?"

"Honestly? I'm embarrassed. You saw what she was like, I only dated her back then for the sake of having a girlfriend, and it wasn't until I met you that I realised it was possible to date someone whilst loving them. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"I forgave you when you told her off for slapping me!"

"Oh, how is your cheek?" Nate asked.

"I don't know. It could do with a kiss though." Miley implied cheekily.

"Happily," Nate answered at the same time as leaning down and placing a sweet kiss onto the reddened area on her cheek.

"Thank you lover boy."

"So I'm lover boy now?"

"You always were." There was a short pause until Miley said, "Nate, do you know that sometimes I miss screaming at you at two in the morning and for you to tell me everything was ok, and I miss kissing you in the rain too."

Chuckling, Nate didn't even hesitate to answer,

"So in love that I'm acting insane. Because that's the way I love you."

**I took another bit of Taylor's song to put in there, but I don't own it yada yada yada. I think I might be running out of ideas majorly for this story. If I had them I'm sure that the updates would come quicker, but at the moment the chapters are taking ages to write because I have no ideas. So hint hint, maybe you could leave some?? Haha, I know that's a lot to ask so, sorry.**

**Who saw the Jonas Brothers get nominated for a Grammy?!!**

**Please review**


	8. I Heard He Came Back

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I went to New York for Christmas and New Year and I just went back to school so I've been really busy. I think this story's coming to an end soon, but I've got some more ideas for other Niley stories.**

**Please help me and review!**

"And then he told me that he was insane because he loved me!" Miley giggled into the phone. She had just finished telling Lily about her afternoon with Nate the previous day.

"So you two are ok after what that girl did then?"

"Yes, I thi-" Miley was cut off as she heard a handful of stones clatter against her balcony doors.

"Miley what is it? Why'd you stop talking? Hello? Miles?" Breaking out of her daydream Miley answered Lily, "Sorry Lils, I'm going to have to go. I think someone's here to see me- they just threw stones at my window. I'll catch up with you at school on Monday, ok?"

"I guess so, see you Miles." Lily finished her sentence to be met with the dial tone signalling that her best friend had hung up the phone.

Jumping off of her bed, Miley made her way over to the windows where she pulled back the curtain shielding the moonlight. Reaching out her hand she twisted the handle to the window to begin to pull it open and as she did she stepped out onto the paved area of her balcony. Looking over the railings she was surprised to see nothing but blackness.

Miley turned to go back inside when she heard someone say "Psss" aiming to get her attention. She swung her body around again and was met with a torchlight beam making its way across her garden.

"Hilarious, who is this? Oliver if that's you, so help me boy, I will kill you when I see you next."

The garden grew silent and the light from the torch disappeared during the small speech that she made just moments before.

"You know, you shouldn't send death threats to your best friends Miles. I could tell Oliver that you were thinking of doing that!"

Turning around once again she was shocked to find her boyfriend leaning against the railing of her balcony.

"How the heck did you get up here so quickly?" Miley was shocked at the arrival of her boyfriend as it brought the earlier conversation with her Dad to the front of her mind.

"What, no simple hello? I see how it is!"

"Cut the crap and answer my question Nate!" Miley whisper-shouted, yet she didn't mean for it to come out quite as angrily as it had.

"Woah, is it a crime to come and see my girlfriend now?" He answered, a little hurt at her reaction.

"I'm sorry Nate. I haven't had a very good day, and to top it off tomorrow is school and I have to face Amber and Ashley telling me that I'm not good enough for you."

"Hey hey hey, why haven't you had a very good day?"

"It doesn't matter, ok."

"Mi, tell me. I want to help you." He was answered with silence, so he placed his hands on her upper arms and drew her body closer to his. "Please, I really want to sort out what's making you obviously upset."

"Jake's back." She chocked out whilst trying to hold her tears back. "He's back, and Daddy wants me to go meet him tomorrow for dinner after school. I don't know what to do Nate. This guy caused me so much heartache before I met you, and now he's just coming back expecting everything to be the same?"

"He's not going to come anywhere near you. I really promise you that, because if he tries to, well he'll have me to answer to. Ok?

"Would it be ok if you left Nate? I think I just need to be alone and sort out whatever's going on, is that alright with you?"

"I-," Nate stopped himself when he saw the pleading look in Miley's eyes. "I guess that would be alright, but you know I'm only a short walk away. I'll see you at school tomorrow, and we can face Jake together. See you Miles."

Nate placed a gentle kiss against his girlfriend's forehead and made his way out of her balcony. What he didn't know was that Miley was silently urging him to stay with her, but she didn't want to be weak and admit it. As he closed the door Nate let out a shaky breath and took in the cooler fresh air. Just as he was about to step down from her balcony he heard a silent whimper coming from Miley's room. Yet it wasn't a whimper of sadness, but more of a silenced cry of pain.

"How did you get here? Scratch that, _when _did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while Miley. And I listened to your phone call with your best friend a minute ago," came a low voice that Nate could not recognise.

"I don't think it's best if we meet up tomorrow. If you heard my call with Lily, you'll know that I have a boyfriend now."

"You think that worries me?"

Keeping himself hidden he pressed his back against the brick walls of the balcony and listened out for any new noises after the room turned silent. Instead of hearing something, his eyes were made to squint when a bright light was turned on inside of Miley's room. Expecting to see the one shadow of the girl pass across the room, when he looked at the floor to see not one but two shadows he was very surprised.

The first shadow was pacing back and forth, and he could tell that this was Miley as the shadow of her arms were wrapping and unwrapping themselves from around her- a nervous habit that Miley had picked up as a little girl.

The second figure was a lot taller than Miley, and Nate saw it move slowly across the room towards the shadow of his girlfriend. Yet instead of moving away, Miley seemed to allow herself to be encased by the other person in a tight grasp. Puzzled at to who the figure was Nate dared himself to look around the wall and into the room through the smallest part of the window he could find. If he was surprised before, it was nothing to how he was feeling at that moment.

A blond haired boy had his arms grasped around Miley's waist yet Miley's face had a look of disgust plastered on it. Nate had met Miley's brother enough time to know that the boy holding her was not him, and Nate urged for the boy to turn around so that he could see his face.

After several seconds the boy released Miley from his grasp and she sighed in relief as he stepped away from her. Instead of leaving Miley like Nate thought, the boy moved over to the desk in Miley room and picked something placed in a photo frame. Ripping it out of it's home, the boy swung himself around and swiftly ripped up the photo. It was also at this point that Nate recognised the face that stood in front of him. There was the face of Jake Ryan.

**So obvious!! **

**So this is chapter 8, and I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to leave it on a semi cliff hanger. **

**Please review and I'll be quicker!**


	9. Control

**I'm so so so sorry- permission to hate me… I'm the worst updater EVER! Truthfully, I've just run out of ideas for this story, and school work is swamping me right now, so I don't know what will happen after this chapter. Help would be gratefully appreciated! The Easter holidays start in a week though so I might be able to get some stuff done!**

"These," he smirked whilst holding the severed photo, "are no longer acceptable. Any photos you have in your room will be of me and you, you understand?"

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Jake? You can't just barge into my life when you feel like it, and then come to my room and destroy my own belongings! That isn't how it works idiot. I want you out of my house now." Miley demanded with no emotion in her voice.

"And what if I don't want to leave?" Came the reply from the boy standing with her.

"Then I'll make you." Miley was surprised as she heard a third voice enter the conversation. Nick had made his way back into the room and was now standing at the open balcony doors, which he had just burst through.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Jake's reply was laced with a hint of anger, which transferred to his face.

"I don't need an army Ryan. I've got at least five inches on you, so don't go trying to tell me you'll take me down easily." A smile played on Miley's lips as she realised Nick had come back when she thought he'd left. "Plus it's not as if I'd leave my _girlfriend _here to fight you is it?" Nick finished leaving a wink aimed at Miley.

"Oh, leave it out _Jonas. _I leave here a couple of years ago, and return to find you two dating again? That's shit and you know it. I know, Miley knows, _you _know how bad you treated her- she'd never take you back. At most you two are acquaintances now. I don't believe you."

"Fine. I'll prove it to you." With that, Miley made her way over to Nick and rested her hands into his, where he laced their fingers. Gazing into his eyes, she left him a wink this time letting him know to make Jake jealous. Nick dipped his head slightly, still looking into Miley's eyes. From her position, Miley moved her head just centimetres away from Nick, and he closed the gap pressing their lips together. Closing her eyes, Miley slid her arms around Nick's neck to deepen the kiss they shared.

Forgetting there was anyone else in the room, Miley began to run her hands up Nick's shirt, but then again, his kisses just did that to her.

"Ok ok, I get it, there's no need for you two to continue whatever you're doing with me in the room. But this doesn't mean that I'm going to forget about this little episode. You two better watch you're backs, especially you Miley. I'll see you tomorrow babe ok? Don't think I'd forget about our little lunch date your Dad planned for us at school." Jake moved across the room quickly and tried to place a quick kiss to Miley's head, yet Nick stopped him.

"Try it and you're dead buddy."

"Ugh, Whatever." Jake spun on his feet and left the room quickly.

"Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you." Miley squealed.

"For what?"

"Uh, for coming back to help me, duh."

"Miley I came back because I care about you. Plus, just as I was leaving I heard and saw that creeper in your bedroom. Like I'm going to leave someone as… vulnerable as you on your own, " Nick said choosing his words carefully.

"Vulnerable hey? I heard that vulnerable girls shouldn't kiss guys that are mean to them. So there. The only action you're going to get for the next two long days is from your hand Nick-o. Have fun with that, see you tomorrow, _babe_." Miley then teased Nick by leaning up to his face as if she was going to place a kiss on his lips.

Instead she merely breathed the words "Sleep tight" against his already puckered lips.

"Bu-, Wh-." Nick coughed slightly. "What just happened here?" He whispered more to himself as Miley began to walk towards her bed.

"Goodnight Nicholas."

"Oh you think you're going to last two whole days without doing one of your favourite past times?" The light then flicked off leaving Nick in complete darkness.

"Unbelievable," he muttered.

**The Next Day**

Miley clambered out of bed that morning as her alarm went off, and quickly got changed into her usual casual style. Running downstairs she quickly grabbed a slice of toast as shouted goodbye to her mom who was sitting in the living room drinking her coffee. Miley made her way out to her front gate where she saw her boyfriend stood, looking incredibly sexy in his navy blue polo and worn down jeans.

"Good morning beautiful," he said whilst leaning down aiming for a kiss.

"Nuh-uh," she replied leaning away a little bit. "Did you not forget that I said no kissing for two days after that comment you made last night? Or did you just hope that I had forgotten?"

"A little bit of both maybe, if that's possible."

"We suck it up and stop being such a baby." Miley said this just as she bit down on her lip knowing that this drove Nick crazy.

"Stop that Miley. I mean it. One- you're not being fair," as he said this Miley still bit down on her lip and began to look up from beneath her eyelashes, making Nick want to push her back up against her fence and kiss her senseless. "And two," he began a little more shakily, "if you keep up your little mind games, or whatever you call them, I wont kiss you for a week."

"Oh really," Miley giggle whist resting her hand against Nick's chest slowly moving down to his abs. "I don't think you'd last honey."

"Really? Watch me." And with that, leaving Miley dumbfounded, Nick picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and began walking in the direction of school.

"Come on Nick. Suck it up and me a man like she said. Prove her wrong, and make her want to kiss you," he muttered to himself.

"Fine," she said from her spot back at her gate, loud enough for him to hear. She then changed the volume of her voice, bringing it down to a whisper- two can play at that game."

The couple reached school separately, put their stuff in their lockers, but made their way over to their friends with frowns upon their faces.

"Uh-oh. Have you two had another of your thirty-minute fights? Joe said mockingly.

"Oh har har Joe. I'll have you know that we're not actually fighting. I'm just upset because she won't let me kiss her for what started out to be two days, and then I had to open my mouth and make it a week. You know how competitive I am- I have to win! And she isn't making it easier by teasing me and stuff."

Demi swiftly moved over to Miley's side and raised her hand for a high five. The girls chuckled as Nick's frown deepened.

"I'll catch you later after school ok sweetie? You have football and I'll be cheering for you", Miley said leaning in once again. Yet all she did to Nick was gently slap his behind and wink, leaving him in another trance like state.

**Later that day**

Miley walked out onto the football field wearing her smallest pair of shorts and a figure-hugging tank top, only to see Nick shirtless throwing the ball between himself and David. Nick turned and winked at Miley, motioning towards his chest, then making the actions of a hug towards Miley. Miley nodded her head eagerly, only for Nick to laugh and mouth 'not gonna happen'.

Huffing, Miley turned around as an idea sprung to her mind. She pulled her tank top up and formed a knot-like shape causing her stomach to be on show. Turing back around, she began to get her squad to warm up by doing some of their regular cheers.

Back with Nick, David had stopped throwing the ball and was staring open-mouthed at the cheerleading squad.

"Man, your girlfriend has one heck of a pair of legs."

Confused, Nick turned to see his girlfriend land out of a back flip, with much of her tan body on show. Sensing she was being watched, Miley turned and sarcastically winked back at Nick. Motioning for her to come over, Nick swallowed hard cursing himself for allowing himself to get excited at the mere sight of his girlfriend.

Miley made her way within two metres of Nick, and he stepped the last distance and muttered two words.

"Bet's off."

With that, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately. Smiling into the kiss, Miley broke it and whispered, "Knew you wouldn't last, _and _be able to resist this," she said motioning to her body.

"Well it was either I do that or allow for David to continue checking you out- which would you have preferred?"

Ignoring his last question she placed her mouth by his ear and muttered, "Do you know, I think this is the most undressed we've been in public together before."

"Oh shut up and kiss me Mi."

**Ok, so I've sort of combined their celebrityness with a high school story, but in this case I can sort of see a direction the story can move in so just play along!**

**Please review- bad or good, I can take criticism!**


	10. Love Me?

**Ok, so the wait hasn't been too long right??? Oh who am I kidding… sorry again! Review at the end, pleeeeease!**

"Urgghhhhh!" Miley screamed as she threw her pillow to the floor in frustration. "Why the hell won't this stupid thing work!" Miley had spent the last thirty minutes trying to find out why her straightners wouldn't turn on, as she was expecting to have a date with Nick in any minute and she wasn't even dressed.

"Dad! Have you been in my room again? It seems like you do this every time, and you know I have a date in, like the next," she looked at her watch, "five minutes!"

"Miley, what the sam heck are you talking about?" Her Dad shouted back up to her.

"My straightners were working yesterday when I used them, and now they're not. Wanna explain that? Did you drop something on them, cause it's fine if you did. Well actually it's not fine, but I'm just frustrated, and I don't feel well, and Nick will be here momentarily!"

"Psh, girls," her Dad replied walking into the kitchen, just as the doorbell sounded.

"Urgghhhh!" Miley repeated for the second time that day. "Send him up Dad."

"Are you dressed Miley?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm dressed." She said rolling her eyes, lying as she was angry at her Dad for _supposedly _breaking her straightners.

"Woah, I'm should come round early more often if this is the surprise I'm gonna get!"

Miley turned around with her hands on her hips, wearing her tank top and underwear.

"Why are you here so early. Gosh!"

"OK, I clearly came at the wrong time. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Nick. Just, my straightners are broken, I have a pretty mean headache, I'm pretty sure my hypoglycaemia is playing up again, I don't have a clue what to wear, and all I wanted was to look nice for you tonight for our date." She sighed and a slight whimper left her lips.

"Right, well. Firstly, your hair looks awesome as it is right now, so you don't need straightners to solve whatever you think is wrong. Next, hmm I think you could wear what you're wearing at the moment and be fine with it. The headache I can't solve personally, but…"

Nick left the room, and moved into Miley's bathroom, and when he returned he was holding a bottle of aspirin. "Take one of these, and I'll keep them on me at the restaurant just in case ok? And, finally well I don't know what to say about your sugar levels. Just come here ok?"

Miley slowly moved into his arms where he pulled her close to his body, yet it was only ten seconds later when Miley hit him gently on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm not going to the restaurant like this perver!" She giggled.

"Well it was worth a try," he chuckled. There was silence for the next two minutes. "I know what I can tell you about your _condition_."

"Oh yeah, and what's that."

"Well, I have diabetes right?"

"Right."

"And you have hypoglycaemia."

"Point out the obvious then stupid."

"That hurt deep. I guess you don't want to know then."

"I was joking Nick. Come on, please. Cheer me up!"

"Ok. My blood sugar levels are far too high right? And yours are way too low, so we equal each other out."

"Huh?"

"I think what I'm trying to say is we're perfect for each other. Put the two of us together and our sugar levels are just like a normal person. I know, I'll hold for applause. I'm brilliant."

"Nick, that was sweet of you. You actually made me smile. Thank you," she smiled looking into his eyes.

"No problem. So what you say we get this sugar balance out then," he whispered.

"I'd love to, but how?"

"Well, it starts with a 'k' and ends with this." Without waiting, Nick bent his neck down and kissed Miley catching her off-guard. Smiling she began to move her hands up from his shoulders and into his hair, while his moved up and down her back, leaving a trail of shivers up her spine.

There was a sudden knock to her door. "Miley, it's awful quiet in there. What are you two doing?"

Springing away from each other, a blush of red crept up onto both of their cheeks, and Miley began to reply. "Umm, Nick was just showing me his new phone Dad. We're leaving in a minute anyways. Ok thanks for checking in now."

"Sure. I'll be seeing you then. Have a good outing." He said through the closed door.

"It's called a _date _Dad."

"Not under my roof it's not."

"That was too close. I'm going to get some other clothes on ok?"

"Oh, do you have to?"

"Psh, whatever Nick. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. "

"But I need to know what to wear." And then it came, that famous puppy dog pout that Nick hated.

"A restaurant. Gah, I hate it so much when you do that you know."

"Oh, you'll live I'm sure."

Five minutes later, Miley walked out of her closet wearing a short black dress, with her hair cascading down her back. As she picked up her head she saw Nick standing by her dresser, with her straightners hot in his hands.

"What, bu-, how'd you do that?"

"They weren't plug in Miles."

"Psh, I knew that! Hey- I thought my hair looked _awesome_ like this?"

"Oh, I know. It does, I was just proving a point, love. Don't forget your locket!" Nick left Miley in her room with an open mouth and made his way to the corridor to leave the house. Less than five seconds later Miley had jumped on Nick's back and whispered, "You're a cruel boy, _love_."

"And you my dear, are an amazingly beautiful girl who I get to take to dinner. But I think you're going to have to get off my back if you want me to be able to drive us to this restaurant."

"To the bottom of the stairs?"

"To the bottom of the stairs." He agreed.

Before Miley could reach out for the door handle, Nick stopped her and said, "Got your locket?"

"Wouldn't leave home without it. Or you. Wait what a coincidence, you got it for me." Miley winked and hopped out of the front door.

"You're such a weirdo."

"What was that Nick?"

"Nothing babe. Absolutely nothing."

The drive held a comfortable silence between the two until they reached the restaurant just fifteen minutes away from Miley's house. Unfortunately, just as they were pulling into the car park, Nick scraped the side of another car with his, leaving Miley in shock and hoping that no damage was done. **(AN: Sorry, had to do that!). **

"Well, it's been an eventful evening so far, why don't we try and set something on fire in the restaurant?" Nick joked, whilst Miley laughed along.

After being seated and choosing what they were going to eat, the two teenagers linked hands across the table and began doing one of the usual habits which they would slip into- flirting.

You know Nick, if someone had told me a year ago that this is what I would be doing on a Saturday night, with you of all people, I would have told them they were lying."

"Thanks, I think."

"Uh, sweetie, I'm not really sure that was a compliment," Miley added.

"Ok, then. I could always start that bet again you know. I'm pretty sure I'd win second time around."

"Um, no. I don't think that will be necessary Nick. I was only joking. You know. Just playful banter." She quickly put in.

"Yeah, that's that I thought."

"Well, as fun as this is, I'm going to quickly go to the bathroom ok?"

"Right. See you in a minute then."

Miley smiled as she got up. "Babe," Nick said whilst putting his hand on her arm. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nicholas."

"Please take that back, or I'll take back what I just said," Nick replied in a sing-song voice.

"You wouldn't dare?! Plus, no takes-backsies in the game of love Nick."

"Good, I think you've finally caught on."

Miley quietly slipped away to the bathroom, leaving Nick looking somewhat strange sitting at the table by himself.

Miley was just washing her hands in the restroom when she heard a creak come from one of the stalls. 'Weird,' she thought to herself. 'I could've sworn I was on my own when I came in here.' Miley heard the creak again, followed by a tapping on the window next to her. It being dark outside Miley put it down to a tree brushing up against the window, and turned around again to finish adjusting her make up.

Dropping her lip-gloss, Miley bent under the sink to pick it up, and then look into the mirror again, where she was met with the face of Jake Ryan who had burst through the window just seconds earlier.

Her breathing became shaky, and Miley looked towards Jake, confused as to why he was in the girl's bathroom.

"Jake, what they hell are you doing in here?" She asked, looking at the mirror rather than directly at him. Miley was surprised at how nervous and uncomfortable her voice sounded, where only minutes ago she had been laughing and joking with Nick in the other room.

"I waited Miley."

"You, you waited for what Jake?"

"I waited for you to turn up in the cafeteria yesterday. For the whole lunch period. Do you know how many people came up to me and asked who I was waiting for?"

He was met with silence as Miley looked back at him silently.

"How many Miley? I asked you a damn question now answer it."

"Too many?" Miley quickly added, scared at the heat that was in Jake's cheeks and in his voice.

"Damn right too many. I told you you would be sorry the other night did you not listen?"

"Yes I was listening but I didn't believe you and I still don't Jake. You are so pathetic. Look at you- standing in a girl's bathroom, trying to scare a girl, clearly after stalking her and her _boyfriend _to the restaurant where they are on a date. You need to grow up."

Miley made a move for the door, but not before Jake moved over and locked it placing his body in front of the handle. "Oh Mi. You are going to be so sorry you just said that."

"Bite me. And don't call me that Jake. Only one person can call me that and it ain't yo-" Miley was cut short as her head hit the sink behind her after Jake had roughly slapped her round the face. Unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood began to form around Miley's head.

Back in the main room of the restaurant Nick was impatiently looking at his watch. Seeing a female waitress walk past he called her over and asked her to check the restroom for Miley. Returning a minute later she told Nick that there was no one in there and that the door had been locked.

"That doesn't make sense. Could I please have a look?'

"Uh, sure," she said hesitantly.

Nick made his way over to the door and knocked. "Miley, sweetie, you in there?"

Nick waited and tried again, "Miley come on now. It's not funny anymore. Just let me in."

"Sir, what's going on?" One of the waiters asked.

"I think my girlfriend might be trapped in there, do you think you could open it up for me, so I could have a look?"

"Sure," the waiter replied, giving Nick a strange look. "Hey weren't you the guy who was just eating on his own?"

"Shut up and unlock the door dude."

After hearing the lock turn, Nick and the two waiters pushed open the door to find a small pool of blood lying on the floor with a piece of paper lying next to it.

Running over, Nick saw that in the pool of blood was the locket he had told Miley to put on. Picking up the piece of paper and reading it, his blood ran cold.

**Miley's gone.**

**Well I'm no sugar expert, but I reckon those bits about the diabetes etc, were almost right?**

**I was gonna make this two parts, but then I thought about the great reviews you left last time so…. Hint hint…Go on…. Hit it? Please?!**


	11. Panic

**I'm going to see Taylor Swift in London in 3 days!**

Dropping the note without waiting, Nick reached out to grab hold of the locket thrown in his girlfriend's blood. Gulping slightly he quickly shoved it in his pocket before turning around to face the staff behind him.

"Call the police. Now."

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Just get the damn police on the phone. I think my girlfriend has been kidnapped."

The waiter and waitress stood shocked for a second before Nick moved to his left slightly and they caught sight of the smeared puddle of blood at his feet.

"Michelle, keep and eye on him while I go and get the police on the phone. I don't know what the hell happened, but you need to make sure this guy doesn't go anywhere ok?" The waiter added, his last sentence turning into a whisper.

"I can't waste time here ok? I have to leave _right now_. She could still be out there with the bastard that did this."

"Umm, I'm afraid I can't let you go anywhere right now sir. My boss's orders. If you just wait for him to get off the phone we can sort you out and work out what you're talking about."

"What the hell do you mean? Can you not _see _the pool of my girlfriend's blood right there on the floor? The car might be outside and I couldn't give a fuck what your manager says, I'm going to look for my girlfriend ok?"

At this point the male waiter had come back to the door of the ladies bathroom and was watching Nick get more and more hot-headed by the second. Trying to push past the both of them, Nick made a break for the door after he picked up the note and screwed it up in his hands.

"Sir, I can't let you leave here. The police are on their way, and if what you claim about a kidnapping is true, they're going to need to talk to you when they arrive, ok? So come one, we can take you back to your table to wait the twenty minutes until they get here."

"No! You're not listening to me. She's out there, with some maniac who's planning on doing God know what to her, and I'm not going to be stuck here waiting with some stuck-up waiter telling me what to do, when I can be out there saving her!"

"Sir you're not going _anywhere._" The waiter added with a raised voice, whilst taking hold of Nick's arm in a strong grip.

"Get the hell off me. I'm not listening to this shit." The man's grip on Nick's arm tightened causing Nick's temper to rise.

"I said, get the _fuck_ off of me. Read this fucking note if you want proof." Nick shoved the crumpled note into the waiter's chest, smearing his bloody hands down the waiter's white shirt, and then forcefully removed the man's arm from his and took off from the restaurant running.

**With Miley**

Miley woke in a room surrounded in pitch-blackness. Sitting up quickly as she was uncertain of her surroundings, she began to regret her decision as her head began to pound. Feeling her eyes begin to blink and flash in and out of focus she brought her hand to her forehead and slowly laid back down on the cold, wooden floor. Squinting a little when she opened her eyes again, Miley looked around her room for any signs of light or an exit.

However, just as she was looking around the events of the night quickly flashed back into her memory, as horror finally sunk in.

**Flashback**

"_You look beautiful tonight Miley." _

"_And you look very handsome my better half!"_

"_How am I the better half? If anything you're far better," Nick replied._

"_Well to me you're the better half."_

"_Fine then. I'm not arguing, as long as I can be yous and only your half of anything?"_

"_Deal." _

"_Have you got the locket?"_

"_Wouldn't leave home without it. Or without you!"_

"_You'll regret saying that Miley," Jake sneered._

When realization of her evening hit, Miley's hands flew from her head to her neckline, where she expected to find her favourite piece of jewellery, only for her hand to be met with ice cold skin.

"Shit, shit shit. What the fuck happened to me?" She cussed to herself.

Slowly sitting up, she made a move to get herself onto her feet, only to trip straight down again when she made contact with a stool next to her. Acting more carefully for the third time, Miley took hold of one end of the stool and pulled herself up to standing position, where she grabbed either side of the stool to keep herself balanced.

Noticing that instead of feeling any pain, the only feeling flowing through Miley was numbness, she began to stumble forwards in the hopes of finding a wall.

Placing her feet carefully with each step, it took her a full five minutes to reach a solid surface, which she assumed to be a wall of some sorts.

Miley listened out for any changes or voices in her surroundings, and after noticing none, she made her way around the room, grabbing every surface hoping to find a light switch. After a while of looking she came across the switch and slowly turned it on only to be completely shocked with what she was faced with.

**With Nick**

Nick had only made it to the parking lot when he noticed that tears were streaming down his face. Blaming it on the wind for the time being, he harshly swiped his hands across his eyes, and took off running in the direction of his car. Nick fumbled around in his pockets looking for the locket that he had placed there earlier, and took it out once he reached the car.

With shaking hands, Nick wasted minutes trying to get his car door open, but failing due to the state he was in. When he finally swung the door open, he grabbed open the storage area and placed the locket safely in, before proceeding to lock the compartment.

Gripping the wheel tightly, Nick pulled the car into gear and sped out of the car park of the restaurant. When he reached the main road he realized he had no idea which direction he was headed in, so doing the first thing that came to his mind he pulled out his phone from his pockets, and trying to keep a steady eye on the road, a hand on the wheel and on the phone, he dialled his home phone number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Come on. Pick up the fucking phone!" After two more rings, Denise's voice could be heard on the other line.

"Nick! Hi, aren't you out to dinner?"

"Listen Mo-"

"Oh, is Miley there? Tell her I want to talk to her soon, we need to catch up."

"Mom you nee-"

"I called Miley's house a few minutes ago too sweetie. Her brother said it would be ok for her to stay the night around our house, so I guess it would be ok if she borrowed some of your clothes to sleep in right?"

"Mom! Shut the hell up and listen to me!"

"Nicholas! I won't take that kind of language from you. Especially not from a sixteen year old boy!"

A quiet whimper was heard on the other end of the line, and Denise swiftly changed from the angry mother, to the over-protective person that her sons knew her to be.

"Nick, honey. What's going on?"

"It's Miley mom. She was kidnapped at the restaurant. And I can bet you that it was that ass Jake that took her! Mom, I don't know what to do!"

"Where are you right now Nick?"

"I'm driving. I don't know where I'm going though. I needed your help. Please mom, you gotta help me find her!"

"Ok, sweetie. Just hold tight, try and find a road sign when you next pass one and tell me where you are. We'll find her honey. I promise."

Taking his eyes off the road, Nick saw a sign up ahead, but didn't see the truck heading for the hood of his car, travelling on the wrong side of the road.

Hearing a swerve and a loud horn, Denise was alarmed at what she heard on the other side of the phone.

"NICK!?"

**With Miley**

Around her in this room were thousands of photos of no one but herself. Wishing she hadn't turned the light on, Miley made a move to turn it back off to hide herself from the strange sight before her, but stopped abruptly when she saw a table in the far corner of the room.

She slowly made her way over to the table on which she saw her smiling face looking back at her over twenty times from shining photo frames. A gasp left Miley's startled lips when she looked down onto the wooden table and saw her name scratched in alongside the rest of the design, repeated over and over again. Miley= love.

She felt a batch of shocked and guilty tears come to her eyes when she realized that Jake was not only in _love _with her, he was obsessed with her. Turning around she noticed one wall of the room covered in photos of her and Nick, yet Nick's face had been replaced with Jake's. Miley began to get more and more freaked out as she realized what she was dealing with.

Casting her eyes downwards to hide the embarrassment on her cheeks, although no one else was there, Miley came face to face with the biggest surprise yet. On the floor there were pages and pages of poems, love songs and just plain pages with her name scrawled on them.

As her fear climbed higher and higher, Miley looked towards the wall in front of her were she saw a door. Running across the room, she skidded across many of the pieces of paper, but came to a halt and slammed her fist onto the door handle in the hopes of opening it.

Yet her hand was met with the resounding sound, letting her know that the door was locked. In the distance, Miley could then hear the pounding of heavy footsteps headed towards the very room that she was in. Without waiting, she turned and made her way to the opposite side of the room where she cowered in the corner.

Hearing the lock twist sickeningly, Miley's stomach dropped as the door swung open.

"Hello again."

**So, for the last chapter I only got 3 reviews, and I guess the views for this story are going down? I didn't want to do this, but could I ask for 10+ reviews for the next chapter, just so I know people are still reading?**

**Even if it's just one word- I really want to hear if you still want this story. I promise I'll devote more of my time to updating if you do : )**

**Please review! Thanks : )**

**Woo!! Taylor Swift. 3 days.**


	12. Hurry up and Save me

**This chapter is dedicated to mileyworld- she knows why ******

**Sorry this took so long to come out, but you must all know that I'm the world's worst updater so…**

**Oh, and thanks to NickJisoffmychain2828 for updating like every time ******

**Plus it's exam time at school and I'm freaking out just a little. Forgive me?**

**Oh and that Taylor Swift concert? I freaking MET her!!!! She gave us autographs and I even got a photo. Best. Day. Ever.**

_Hearing a swerve and a loud horn, Denise was alarmed at what she heard on the other side of the phone._

"_NICK!?"_

_Hearing the lock twist sickeningly, Miley's stomach dropped as the door swung open._

"_Hello again."_

"Shit!"

"Nick! What the hell just happened?" Denise screamed down the phone.

"Sorry mom, I looked up at the nearest sign like you told me to, and this idiot of a truck driver was on the wrong side of the road. Don't worry I'm fine. I managed to swerve just in time."

"Pull over right now Nick. You are in no state to be driving, one at this time of night, and two because you just found out your girlfriend's missing. KEVIN!" Nick heard his mom shout to his brother.

"What is it mom?" Nick could faintly hear the conversation on the other end of the line as he pulled into the hard shoulder and turned the car off.

"We need to go and get Nick now, so you can drive me to him ok?"

"Ok?" Kevin answered as more of a question, but grabbed his keys anyway. "Mom, what's going on?"

Instead of answering him, Denise put the phone back to her ear and called out for Nick's attention.

"Do you know where you are yet Nick, sweetheart?"

"I think I'm near Dana Point."

"Wow. You did go miles out didn't you?"

"Sure mom. Whatever. Can you just come get me please? We need to carry on looking for her before…" Nick said frantically cutting himself off before he finished the sentence.

"Ok honey, we're on our way, just have a think about where she might be. Oh and for Gods sake call the police!"

"I got them to at the restaurant," Nick whispered hanging up the phone.

And then there was silence. But at that point in time, anything would have been better than silence for Nick. Because all the silence did was make the reality of the situation more obvious to Nick. Sitting in the front of his own car and for the first time that night since he had lost Miley, Nick Jonas began to cry.

**With Miley**

"Why are you doing this Jackass?"

"What the hell did you just say to me Miley?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I meant to say Jakeass. Those two words are so similar; people must get them confused all the time since you are a jackass. Whoops! See it just happened again." Miley nodded proving her point. There was no way she would sit back and show the fear that was running through her body.

"Oh, Miley, Miley, Miley. I think you just made a huge mistake in thinking that in acting all tough I'd actually be scared. Well, quite on the contrary actually. You being all insulting like that is only going to make the pain come so much quicker and so much harder. But wait! Where's your little boyfriend? Thought he'd be here by now did you? Well think again. Guess he didn't care enough to come running after someone like you."

"Why are you doing this Jake? I know this has become so much more than me leaving you for lunch. And if it hasn't, can I take the time to laugh in your face and call you pathetic?" Questioned Miley.

"Quit while you're ahead, Miss. Cyrus." Jake sneered drawing out her name.

"I'm not scared of what you'll do to me. You wouldn't even dare to hit a girl no matter how angry you were. I met your mom when we were dating, and she would kill you if she saw what was going on right now. And I don't need to worry, because Nick is on his way here right now, and he's probably got the police too. I don't know if you know much about it, but I'm pretty sure that _abduction_ has a pretty large prison sentence."

"I think you're going to be in for a long wait Miley. We've been here for an hour already. You were, sleeping, for most of it. But, wait. Didn't you say that Nick would be coming? If he were coming I would have thought he'd be here by now, don't you?"

"Jake, just tell me what you want from me please. I'm done playing these games with you, because in the end someone's just going to get hurt."

"Well, you're right about one thing. Someone will get hurt. And I'm pretty sure it will be you _if _you don't do as I say."

"Ok, woah. You have been reading or watching way to many cop shows. You sound just like one of those losers who kidnaps someone and thinks they can get away with it!" Her voice rising at the end. "Hang on a minute! You are one of those losers! And to think, I used to tell everyone you were bad at acting."

"I'm not acting."

"Oh right. In that case you must just be a plain loser then?"

"I'm not a loser Destiny."

"Oooo whipping out the old 'real name' cards are we? Well I got news for you buddy boy. Or should I say Lesley? Nick is going to walk through those doors right now." Miley shouted and flipped her head to look at the door expectantly.

"I said, right now." She repeated.

"Oh, Miley. He isn't here! Maybe he really doesn't care like you always thought he did. He's probably at home _celebrating _the fact that he was able to get rid of you."

"You're wrong Jake. Nick loves me and the only thing _we're _celebrating is our date out together, okay?"

"Now I'm tired of all of these games. I suggest you just look at this photo and decide what you're going to do about Nick."

"You mean one of these creepy ones surrounding me? Are you helping me highlight the fact that you're a loser?"

"Shut up bitch. This fucking photo." Jake threw a photo to the floor angrily, to match his new tone.

Taken aback by his sudden outburst, Miley let the fear show for the first time. "What are you planning on doing to me Jake?" She whispered.

"So when you want the answers you'll not call me a loser? All I can say is, Welcome to your worst nightmare." With that Jake turned and left the room, locking the door at the same time as Miley jumped up to try and free herself from the disturbing room.

Getting to the door too late, Miley sighed and turned back around. She made her way over to the image that Jake had thrown down, and quickly bent down to pick it up. As soon as she turned it over she let it fall to the floor quickly and ran to the door and began pounding on it.

"Jake you son of a bitch get up here right now!" She screamed tears streaming down her cheeks blurring her vision. However she did not stop pounding and could feel her sadness be replaced by anger as she remembered what she saw just seconds ago.

"Open this fucking door and come and face me you sick bastard. What the fuck to you think you're doing showing me a picture like that and running away. Get back here and face me you ass."

"Step away from the door first Miley."

"No! You tell me what the hell is going on _first _and then I'll think about stepping away from the door."

"I'm not going to be doing anything until you move, which I suggest you do unless you want what was in that photo to be on your conscience for the next while."

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Miley stepped back and told Jake that she had moved to the other side of the room.

"And are you sure you're not going to pull any funny business on me?"

"Yes Jake. Now please can you come in and tell me what's going on?"

"Well since you asked so nicely…" Jake unlocked the door and moved back into the room he had been in minutes before. "I knew you wouldn't be able to last that long without me!"

"Don't flatter youself. Just tell me what's going on. Please."

"Well, I'm guessing that you could tell this from the photo, but I slipped a nice little something into the hood of your boyfriend's car before we left the restaurant. And I know you're smart enough to work out that firstly Nick has no idea about it, and two that in time, what I put in his car will kill him. I gave you fair warning Miley, but you just had to go and wreck my plan by not leaving him like you were supposed to at the start."

"If you do anything to hurt him I swear to God."

"Oh there's no need to do that Miley. Anything that's been done is already, well, done, so I can't take back anything can I?"

"What do I have to do for you to stop playing this sick game you have got going on in your head?"

"Break up with him, right here and right now. Then tell him to get the hell away from his car!" Jake ended with a laugh.

"Do you think that in doing this I'll fall in love with you or something? Because if that's what you want, you are so not going about it in the right way."

"Well I enjoy to make more of an impact with my work, and you wouldn't have listened to me if I'd made a polite plea now would you?"

"You are so sick."

"Thank you."

"It's not a compliment."

_Flashback_

"_You know Nick, if someone had told me a year ago that this is what I would be doing on a Saturday night, with you of all people, I would have told them they were lying."_

"_Thanks, I think."_

"_Uh, sweetie, I'm not really sure that was a compliment," Miley added._

_End of flashback_

"Just give me the Goddamn phone."

Pressing in the numbers hastily, it took Miley three tries to get Nick's number correct because her hands were shaking so badly. The phone rung three times before Nick picked up.

"Hello?" He said, obvious sadness in his voice.

"Nicky? It's me."

"Miley?! My God, Miley are you ok? Where are you? Hold tight I promise I'm on my way. Wait where are you? Come on I'm dying here!"

"I know you are," she muttered. Speaking up she replied, "Nick, I'm-" Miley was cut off as she didn't know whether to tell Nick the truth or lie to keep him safe. She had never lied to Nick before, but glancing up at Jake he made a signal telling her to get on with it.

"I'm scared, but I'm fine."

"Well where are you?"

"I don't actually know," she said relieved that she wouldn't have to lie.

"Do you know who took you? Wait, who's phone are you on?"

"That's not important. Nick you just have to listen to me." Suddenly the tears that she had been holding back overflowed as she realized what she would have to tell Nick to keep him alive.

"Just tell me Nick, are you in the car?"

"Yeah I am, baby, what is it, you're scaring me now."

"I need you to get out of the car right now."

"Mi-"

"For fuck's sake just do it Nick."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I'm breaking up with you Nick," she whimpered. "I'm not that in love with you anymore. You never _fight for me._ You never tell me _you'll be there._ I need someone who'll _save me from myself._ And you don't do that."

"Miley, you're talking shit. I told you I loved you a few hours ago! I do love you, I love you so much, and I know you love me too, so why are you doing this?"

"Listen carefully to what I'm saying Nick. I want someone to _save me when I need help. _And like I said you can't do that." Miley claimed. "Just get out of the car Nick."

"You're not even making sense. What do you mean I don't save you? That doesn't even mean anything. I love you, don't do this. Wait, I love you. And I know you love me. What have they done to you there Miles?"

"It's over Nick. _Jake _knows how to save me. Goodbye Nick."

"I think I understand what you're saying Miles. I'm gonna come hel-"But before Nick could finish a deafening crack was heard in the background, and Nick's end of the phone line went quiet.

**Sorry for the bad language but dun dun dun!!!**

**Review and you'll get to find out the next part ******** Go on… be generous! **


	13. This Can't Be Over

**So don't hate me, but this is the last chapter ******** I'm gonna miss writing this story, and I so should have done more, but when school's over, I'm gonna try and write another story. See AN at bottom ******

"Nick!!!" Miley was met with silence again on the other end of her phone call. Remorse and guilt filled her body as she flung the phone at Jake's head. Narrowly missing him, Miley decided a more direct approach would have to be taken.

"You fucking idiot. He's gone! He didn't get out of the car before that fucking bomb you put in there went off. And now he's dead!" Miley screamed lunging at Jake who quickly grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall.

"It's not my fault he's a slow mover Destiny. I heard you tell him that he should get out of the car right? Don't blame yourself!"

"I don't fucking blame myself Ryan," she spat, trying to break free of his grasp. "I blame you!"

"Well, well, well. That's not the best thing to be saying to the person who is keeping you hostage now is it?"

"I don't care anymore. Kill me. If he's gone then I might as well be too."

"I'm not going to kill you Miles. Watching you live with the guilt and pain is a lot more satisfying for me."

"I hate you. Do you understand me? I hate you!"

"I'm not worried about that right now. I give you a few months to get over him, and then you'll come crawling back to me. You always do."

Miley just sat in silence and mouthed I hate you again at Jake. "Sit tight now _Mi_, we'll be leaving here in a few hours when a friend of mine brings a different car, ok?"

With no answer from Miley, Jake chose to leave the room and move downstairs. However, being alone only made Miley realise the seriousness of the situation, and she burst out in to tears remembering that she would never see Nick again.

"What the hell am I going to do with my life now?"

_Flashback With Nick_

_Sitting in the front of his own car and for the first time that night since he had lost Miley, Nick Jonas began to cry. Ten minutes later he saw his mum's car pull up alongside his own, and looked up with puffy eyes, meeting the concerned faces of his brother and mum. Shrugging he grabbed his phone and opened the door of the car._

_Denise motioned that she was going to drive further down, so that they would not be blocking the hard shoulder. Absent-mindedly, Nick locked the car over his shoulder, and keeping his head down, followed his mum's car down the road until she stopped._

_Winding down her window, Denise told Nick to get in the back seat, and that they would continue to look for Miley._

"_I don't think I can carry on trying to find her mum! I have no idea which direction she went in, I don't know who she's with, so how do you expect us to find her without knowing her location?"_

"_Nick, we can't just leave this up to the police you know. They're in exactly the same position as we are."_

"_Mum, you don't understand, I don't think I can carry on doing this stupid treasure hunt. The outcome isn't going to be pleasant whatever happens, you didn't see how much blood there was in that rest room." As Nick said this he finally raised his head and let his mum see just how upset he was. _

_Without thinking Denise got out of her car, and pulled her son into a hug, whispering comforting words into his ear as he broke down._

_Suddenly, Nick felt a vibration in his pocket, and eagerly pulled out his phone in the hopes that Miley would ring. However his hopes were ruined as he saw that the number on the phone was not one he recognised. Annoyed, he picked up the phone and was shocked when he heard Miley's voice on the other end of the phone._

"_Nick, what's going on?" Kevin said._

_Nick simply waved his hand and began to walk around to the front of the car to get some peace._

"_Miley?! My God, Miley are you ok? Where are you? Hold tight I promise I'm on my way. Wait where are you? Come on I'm dying here!"_

"_I know you are," she muttered. Confused for a moment Nick was going to say something until Miley spoke up again, "Nick, I'm-. I'm scared but fine," she said after a pause._

"_Well where are you?"_

"_I don't actually know."_

"_Do you know who took you? Wait, who's phone are you on?" Nick's thoughts spilled out of his mouth in jumbled sentences as he tried to gather any ounce of information that he could from Miley._

"_That's not important. Nick you just have to listen to me." Nick's stomach dropped as he heard Miley begin to cry, and got upset himself as he couldn't comfort her._

_As the conversation went on Nick climbed into the back of the car and motioned for Kevin to start driving again._

"_What about your car Nick?" _

_Without answering, Nick simply flung his keys into the front seats, suggesting that they could collect his car at another time. Slowly, Kevin pulled the car back onto the road and began to drive again._

"_Miley, you're talking shit. I told you I loved you a few hours ago! I do love you, I love you so much, and I know you love me too, so why are you doing this?"_

_Denise threw Kevin a worried glance as the conversation picked up in volume. Nick was confused and hurt, but started to sense that something else was wrong with Miley. He began to put together what she was saying, and placed his hand on his mum's shoulder and mouthed 'Jake' to her, and Denise told Kevin to move in the direction of Jake's house._

_Just as Miley said Goodbye to Nick a crack similar to that of thunder shocked Nick into dropping his phone. Kevin swerved the car and suddenly stalled as he turned around in his seat to look at the shocking scene behind their car. Warning his brother, Nick quickly swung his head around and looked out of the window only to see his car up in flames. His mouth dropped open, and he scrambled quickly again to reach the phone, which had fallen under the seat in front of him. _

_By the time he picked it up again, all he could hear was screaming and crying on the other end, before the line went dead._

"_Get us the hell away from here Kevin. We need to make a visit to Jake."_

Normal time, With Miley

Shivering, Miley pulled her cardigan closer to her body trying to trap the little warmth left that she had in her, wishing that she could get away from Jake's house and try and find out what had happened to Nick. However all of her thoughts of Nick only brought back a new batch of fresh tears, which pooled down her cheeks ending at her chin.

The door then swung open without warning and a different man walked in and over to Miley. Choosing not to react Miley kept her head down, and just listened as the footsteps got closer and closer to her body. As they came to a halt, Miley was forced to look up as a hand was roughly shoved under her chin. Meeting a pair or cold black eyes, Miley cowered back in fear, only to not make it very far because the man's grip on her chin was too strong.

Instead Miley whimpered and spoke up for the first time, but her voice was thick and broken due to the tears that had left her eyes. Clearing her throat she tried to speak again. "What do you want with me? Why are you and Jake keeping me here? Who are you?"

"Enough with the questions hot stuff. I'm not here to talk. Me and Jake have a little bet going on, and I'm about to win."

"What-"

"What did I say about questions?" Instead of being able to answer, Miley found herself being forced back onto the floor with the mans lips pressed against he own in a forceful and painful kiss. Miley whimpered due to the pain and realization that she would not be able to kiss Nick again.

The stranger began to get more violent with his kisses, and bit Miley's lips causing her to gasp out in pain, allowing the man to shove his tongue into her mouth. Using her hands, she grappled for the man's shoulders and attempted to push him off, yet this only angered him more causing the kisses to become more powerful.

Sobs left Miley's mouth as she continuously tried to hit and punch her attacker in the head and back. Her attempts failed however, and by this point the mans hands had started to make their way up the bottom of Miley's dress.

Miley's hands abruptly left the mans head and went to pull down her skirt. Becoming more scared by the second, Miley became short of breath and tried to gasp for oxygen at every chance she had. The mans touch was anything but delicate as he scratched her legs continuously, eventually drawing blood.

Whimpering further in pain, Miley soon realized what was soon to happen to her if she didn't stop her attacker. Picking up on his actions from later, Miley bit down hard on the mans tongue relieving her mouth of his for long enough for her to try to scream out in both pain and fear.

Instead the man clamped his hand down over Miley's mouth and nose, causing her to struggle for air again, and he brought his mouth down to her ear. "You really shouldn't have done that _sweetheart._"

If possible, his moves became more desperate and he clawed at Miley's skin continuously leaving a trail of blood over her stomach and legs. Struggling for breath again, Miley began to thrash around trying to gain back the oxygen she so desperately needed. Losing her battle, Miley felt her world go black slowly, and as her eyes began to close, the last thing she felt was the ripping of her dress down the centre.

With Nick

The trio reached Jake's house sooner than expected, and saw that not a lot of the lights were on.

"Okay, we're gonna call the police now, and wait for them to arrive before we go in, right?" Kevin said.

"Sorry." With that single word, Nick's door flew open and he bolted from the car before his mum or brother could stop him. He made his way round to the back of the house, and whipped his head round after he felt and hand land on his back, pulling him to a stop. "There's no way I'm letting my little brother do any of this on his own. Mum's got the police on the phone, and they'll be here within ten minutes. But, Nick, I don't want you getting your hopes up, because it's not exactly certain that Miley's in here ok?"

"Sure whatever. Just help me get this window open."

"Fine." The two brothers aimed to push the window open, and as it slid open, Nick eagerly crawled in the small space that was made. Followed closely by Kevin the siblings walked down the dimly lit corridors, and into the large opening which Nick guessed to be the hallway.

Suddenly a loud snore was heard from the next room, and both heads followed the noise, to see none other than Jake Ryan lying against the couch with a bottle of beer left in his open hands. Kevin was forced to grab hold of his brother as Nick made a break for Jake, Kevin suspecting that he was getting ready to punch him in the face.

"Not now Nick. This may be a dead end. We have no idea if Miley's here or not."

"Right Sor-." Nick was cut off as his eyes fell upon Miley's jacket slung across the back of the couch that Jake was laying on. "What the fuck! He has her I knew it!"

"Nick what are you talking about?"

"That right there is Miley's jacket!" He exclaimed pointing at the object in his line of sight.

"She's here Kev. I knew it!" Nick swiftly ran to the bottom of the staircase closely followed once again by Kevin, but when they both reached the top of the stairs they wished they had stayed at the bottom. Laying on the floor was Miley's unconscious form, covered by another mans body, his hands roaming around her body that was only, at this point, covered in her underwear.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Nick sprinted into the room, and threw all of his body weight against the stranger causing him to fall back against the wall. The pair were then caught in a fierce fight with Nick finding any available opportunity to swing a punch at the mans face.

In the meantime, Kevin made his was over to Miley and pulled his jacket off, covering it over her body, both in the attempt to keep her warm and to shield her body from anyone else's view.

Seconds later the police burst into the same room and two of them ran over to the two males fighting, pulling them off one another, and immediately handcuffed the attacker, sensing he was the one to blame as Nick ran over to the girl leaving the man panting and trying to break free. As Nick reached Miley he replaced Kevin's hands and pulled Kevin's jacket closer to her freezing body, his hands grazing gently along her arms over the cuts and bruises that had already started to form.

"What did they do to you Miles?"

"Nick, we need to take her outside to the ambulance."

"No, no, she needs to wake up here first. I can't leave her until I tell her I love here again Kevin!"

"Buddy, I know you want to sort this all out, but she's pretty busted up, she needs to see a doctor."

"I can't just put her in an ambulance and hope for the be-"

"Nick?" Came a croaky whisper from the girl in his arms. "Nick?" She repeated at a louder volume, this time opening her eyes fully, hoping that her nightmare was over.

"You found me! You actually found me." Tears fell down her face after realizing that she was safe, but not forgetting what was happening to her only minutes earlier.

"It's ok baby. I got you," Nick replied bringing her closer to his body, tears leaking from his eyes too. "You're safe now, okay? I'm not letting you go."

"I-, He- he was gonna rape me Nick." Miley sobbed.

"It's pretty lucky that we got here in time then isn't it? I promise you, no one is ever going to get near you again. He's gone. Jake's gone. We're just going to clean you up and make sure you're not home. Oh baby, don't cry." Nick continued to whisper soothing words into his girlfriend's ear as he understood three new things.

The last _2 hours _has been hell without his girl by his side.

I just _2 hours_ he had found out that this girl was it for him, and in these _2 hours _he had never missed someone that much in his life.

_1 second_- the **time **taken for Nick to realize he would do anything to keep the girl in arms safe for the rest of his life.

**So, the end!! I hope you all liked it, and I really liked writing this story although I was a real bad updater!**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your thoughts on the whole story, as well as the last chapter! Please, even if it's only a really short review ******

**Tell me if you want a new story, if you liked this one, or even hated it!**

**BUT oh my gosh!! Did you hear all the Niley news from this last week? I love all the songs I've heard from the new Jonas Brothers CD, and I'm going to see them on Monday at Wembley!!! Before the Storm is a-w-e-s-o-m-e! **

**And this morning I got my Miley Cyrus tickets for November too!!! I was so happy!**

**Tell me if you're going to any concerts and stuff!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Xoxoxo **

**zoejordan**


	14. Sequel :

**Hiiii : ) Long time no speak! Or read? Well, it's been a while. **

**So, I know I've been M.I.A for ages now, buuuuut, I've officially started the sequel to this story.**

**A lot of you asked for it, so the first chapter is now up. It's called After the Storm, and it's in my profile so pleeeease check it out, and favourite it, review the first chapter etc.**

**I really wanna know what you all think about it!**

**I have the plot already sorted in my head, so updates should be coming a lot quicker than they were last time, but I'd never say no to reviews… hint hint : )**

**I also wanted to say thank you to everyone that favourited, reviewed and alerted Time. Every single time I got an email it made me smile, so thank you to everyone that did : )**

**Special thanks to :**

**Tiffles-luvs-Niley**

**Mariiaa**

**NickJisoffmychain2828**

**MileyDemiSelenaFan**

**LongLiveInsanity**

**And of course FRUBE : )**

**For reviewing all the time….. and thank you to everyone else that reviewed too…. Every single one was so nice to read. Except maybe that one when I got reported… but anyway**

**Check out After the Storm… please?**

**Xoxo Zoe**


End file.
